The Keepers
by Theatre Phoenix
Summary: The Keepers are an unknown race with great knowledge and powerful technology who have decided to ally themselves with Federation. But not all is what it appears to be - there's a darker force at work and Spock seems to know more then what he is letting . ON HOLD
1. First Contact

**Title:** The Keepers

_Copyright:_ If you recognize it - not mine, but if you don't then it's mine!!!

Within the Federation the event of First Contact with a world that just achieved warped drive was momentous. Everything was discussed and agonized over before any action was made. They were always the one instigating the event so when the Federation was on the receiving end of a first contact they did not know exactly how to react.

The unknown alien ship entered Federation space with little pomp and circumstance until it was noticed by a Starfleet outpost. Attempts were made to contact the ship but the ship did not respond back. Starfleet stated that the ship could be dangerous and should at least be stopped until the Federation could discover the purpose of the ship. Several starships were sent out to stop the alien ship but when the starships came close the engines and weaponry shut down. It was like they were - to use an old Terran colloquialism - dead in the water. It wasn't until the alien ship was well out of range that the engines came back on.

One ship was able to capture an image of the alien ship and sent it to the Federation before its engines shut down. The ship was elegantly crafted looking like a sea creature with a mother-of-pearl sheen and color to its hull. The starship was also able to transmit that the alien ship was headed for Earth based on the trajectory.

The President, seeing that nothing could be done to intercept the ship, thought it best to wait until the ship arrived to discover to purpose of the ship. It was another day until the mother-of-pearl ship arrived at Earth and it transmitted a message to the President. In the message there was a time and place for a meeting sight. The pilot of the alien ship requested that the President would come alone and promised that no harm would come to him. The President decided it was best not to get the bad side of the visitor as seeing that the weapons of the Federation had no effect on him; the so the President agreed to the meeting.

At the time of the meeting no one was allowed within ten miles of the landing sight, as instructed and the President was nervous. He became even more nervous when the alien ship came into sight; it was even more awe-inspiring then the image from the starship. The mother-of-pearl hull glimmered more brightly in the sunlight. The President was temporarily struck dumb by the time the ship landed and the hull opened allowing the occupant to exit.

The creature that stepped out looked like a young human male that was no more than twenty-five standard years. He had dark hair that looked black except when the sunlight reflected off of it revealing brown and fair skin. His manner of dress was reminiscent of Earth's late Victorian Era with a long dark grey frock coat with pants the same color; the vest was black with a matching cravat over a white shirt; overall very well dressed in human attire.

The young man smiled at the President as he walked over to him; standing before the President he gave him a polite bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. President." The alien said not in Federation Standard but perfect Earth English. "And I do apologize if my actions in coming here today caused any hysteria."

"Who are you?" The President asked unable to say anything else.

"Oh, forgive me – I am Ambassador Christopher Engel for the Keepers." He explained. "They have sent me here for negotiations."

"Negotiations for what?" The President felt like a child asking questions. He knew he did not follow protocol when he did not welcome the strange visitor to Earth and the Federation.

"An alliance" Ambassador Engel explained. "Between the United Federation of Planets and the Keepers."

"Who are the Keepers?" That was the second time he heard the word 'Keepers' and if he was going to negotiate with a new species he wanted to know about them. "And what do they keep?"

Ambassador Engel smiled, "They are the Keepers of almost anything and everything you can imagine and then some."

* * *

"But why us Jim?" McCoy asked as he rummaged through the medical supplies. It was time to so inventory on the _Enterprise_. He hated doing inventory but it was a necessary evil that had to be done.

"I asked the Admiralty the same thing Bones," Kirk explained.

"Well?"

"It was requested that they send a starship, of their choice, with ambassadors that the Keepers picked to represent the Federation." Kirk sighed as he explained

"So of course the Admiralty picks the _Enterprise_." McCoy shook his head. "We're explorers Jim, not ambassadors."

"I know Bones," Kirk responded getting out of the Doctor's way as he went to another area of the supply closet. "Just think of this as an adventure." He added on hopefully but was shot down by a glare from McCoy.

"Who are the Ambassadors they've picked?" McCoy asked making a note on his PADD.

"I don't know" Kirk confessed. "I was just told not to worry and to pick them up from Starbase 43."

"Aren't you a wealth of information?" McCoy said sarcastically making another note. "When do we reach the starbase?"

"In about a day and a half." Kirk stated again getting out of McCoy's way as they exited the supply closet.

"In exactly 1.2 days." Spock said when he entered Sickbay. He heard the Doctor's last question as he entered. "Captain here is the inventory from the Science Department."

"Thank you Mr. Spock," Kirk took the PADD from Spock and quickly glanced over it.

"Captain, may I ask why we are picking up my parents from Starbase 43?" Spock suddenly asked causing both the Doctor and the Captain to look at him surprised.

"Well that answers your question Bones." Kirk said taking in the revelation.

"Captain?" Spock queried.

"You've about the whole Keepers thing, right?" Bones asked before Kirk could.

"I understand that a month ago a mysterious ship entered Federation space instigating a First Contact from a group referring to themselves as 'The Keepers'." Spock said without missing a beat. "Why?"

"We've been picked to represent the Federation," Kirk explained. "And your father was picked by these 'Keepers' as the Ambassador to come and negotiate with them."

"Odd that they would only pick one Ambassador to represent an organization as diverse as the Federation." Spock commented.

"I take it then Ambassador Sarek knows as much about this business as we do?" McCoy asked.

"Even less," Spock explained. "Sarek was simply told to go to Starbase 43 with my mother to be taken by the _Enterprise_ to negotiations of some sort."

"This whole affair is strange." McCoy said as he signed off the inventory list before handing the list to Kirk.

"I agree, but from what I understand the Keepers are in a position to be a little extrinsic." Kirk said glancing at McCoy's list. "When I was talking to the Admiralty they kept stressing to use caution and try our best not to insult them."

"Bridge to Captain Kirk, please come in." Uhura's voice came over the intercom system. Kirk put down what he had in his hand before answering Uhura.

"Kirk here," Kirk said.

"Captain we are being approached and hailed by a Keepers' ship. They request to speak with you sir." Uhura explained.

"I'm on my way; Kirk out." Kirk quickly left the Sickbay with Spock closely following behind.

McCoy just sighed when he realized that the Captain had left the inventory lists behind. Shaking his head, he grabbed them and followed after the officers.

"The Keepers' ship is flying parallel to us sir." Sulu reported as soon as Kirk and Spock stepped onto the Bridge.

"On screen." Kirk ordered.

"Aye sir." Chekov responded bring the image up.

Everyone on the Bridge gaped at what they saw. Even with the reports given to them and the one image that was available to them was nothing in comparison to the real thing. The elegance of the ship out shown any ship that Kirk had seen, even, he hated to admit it, the _Enterprise._ He was so taken in by what he saw, as was everyone else that he forgot that he was standing near the turbo lift until McCoy bumped into him.

"What a ship." Was all that McCoy said when he saw the screen.

While everyone was gaping at the Keepers' ship Spock took his place at his station and began some basic scans. He suddenly felt very nervous but he did not want any of his shipmates to see so he did a standard routine when meeting a new ship until he could be use of his emotional control.

"We're being hailed sir." Uhura said suddenly, breaking everyone's temporary trance of staring.

Kirk nodded and Uhura brought it through; "This is Captain James Kirk of –"

"Of the _Enterprise_, yes I know." A man's voice came through. "And I am Captain Andres de la Luz of the _Keepers' Light_. I do apologize for intercepting you like this but it was the only way to reach you in time."

"In time for what?" Kirk asked.

"I think it best we speak in person Captain." Another voice came through - Kirk could tell that the voice sounded worried but was trying to hide that fact.

"To whom am I speaking to now?" Kirk asked glancing over to McCoy who had a equally as confused look on his face as the Captain himself.

"I am Ambassador Engel; may I transport over?" His request was asked so simply as child would ask for a small favor that Kirk could not find a reason to say no.

"When can you be ready?" Kirk asked.

"We are sending you the coordinates now Captain." De la Cruz said. "Thank you. De la Cruz out."

"Kirk to Scott," Kirk called over the comm.

"Scott here,"

"Scotty meet me in Transporter Room three." Kirk explained.

"Right away sir." The Scotsman said ending the transmission.

"Spock come with me." Kirk said heading to the turbo lift. Spock followed the Captain. Once inside the lift Kirk looked at his First Officer: "What do you think Spock?"

"I think it will be a most interesting meeting." Spock said his calm face not revealing his nervousness to his Captain.

_Authoress Note:_ This is the story in that 'A Moment Before Amok Time' is related to. Please review!!! Reviews are a great motivation to get me to write!! Thanks!


	2. Let's Talk

**Title:** The Keepers

Kirk and Spock met Scotty in the transporter room who was putting the final calculations in the computer.

"Ready Mr. Scott?" the Captain asked. The Engineer nodded. "Energize."

The figure of a man appeared and finally materialized on the transporter pad – it was Ambassador Christopher Engel. Kirk was surprised at how young the Ambassador looked but there seemed to be years of experience behind his eyes.

"Permission to come aboard Captain." He said with a cultural Earth accent.

"Permission granted Ambassador," Kirk said extending his hand. "Welcome to the _Enterprise._"

Ambassador Engel stepped off the pad and accepted Kirk's hand glady. "I see you're not afraid to give a firm hand shake. Your President was somewhat… reserve when we first met."

Kirk told what the Ambassador said as a compliment and motioned to Spock. "This is my First Officer, Commander Spock."

Ambassador looked at Spock and raised his hand to give the Vulcan the traditional salute. "_Dif-tor heh smusma, Zhel-lan Spock."*_

If Spock was surprised at the Ambassador's use of the Vulcan language his face did not betray it. Spock raised his hand and returned the greeting. "_Dif-tor heh smusma, Kevet-dutar Engel_."**

"Again Captain I must apologize for the interception but I had to get to you before you entered Keepers' space." Engel said as he turned back to the Captain. "But before I take this any further may we go to a conference room of some sort instead of the transporter room?"

"Of course," Kirk led the way.

"Do you know anything of a race called the Dunna-reems?" Engel asked the Captain once he sat down at the conference table.

"No." Kirk responded sitting at his usual spot and Spock near the computer consul.

"Creatures I hope you never meet in person Captain." Engel sighed. "Dunna-reems are creatures that take enjoyment from pain they inflict on others; the Keepers' enemies would often use them as assassins during the war that ended about two centuries ago – the war you'll learn about later.

"Dunna-reems have been sighted within Keepers' space and we thought it best to send an armed escort with you 'til you reach Vitae Custos." Engel continued to explain. "It's not that we do not think that the _Enterprise_ is not capable of handling herself; we just do not want to take any chances."

"We thank you for your concern Ambassador," Kirk said with his most charming smile. "We take this as an opportunity to learn more about our new friends."

"Thank you Captain," Engel pulled out from his pocket a disk. "Here are new arrangements for the rendezvous. I do hope it's compatible with you computers."

Kirk took the disk from the Ambassador and gave it to Spock. Spock then in turn inserted it into the computer consul. "Downloading information now Captain." He reported.

"There is a personal request I would like to make of you Captain if it is all at possible." Engel said as the information entered the computer.

"Anything I can do." Kirk said with a smile. Ambassador Engel seemed so honest and open that Kirk found it hard to distrust the man or be wary of him despite the warnings from Starfleet to be careful.

"I would like to stay onboard until you reach Vitae Custos. It's been years since I've been amongst people from Terran." Engel asked hopefully.

Kirk was too focus on the Ambassador that he did not see Spock's hopeful gaze, by the time Kirk looked over that his first officer the Vulcan was finishing the information download with a stoic face.

"I would be honored if you stayed with us." Kirk said honestly. "Mr. Spock when you are finished please escort Ambassador Engel to one of the guest quarters. Answer any questions he may have."

"Yes Captain." Spock replied.

"Again, an honor Ambassador Engel." Kirk shook the Ambassador's hand and left for the Bridge.

Ambassador Engel watched as the Captain left the conference room and turned back to the Vulcan when the door slid shut.

"How are you, old friend?" Engel asked with a warm smile on his face.

"Surprised that the Keepers sent you and not another." Spock responded.

"They Keepers thought it best to send me since I am from Earth – well an Earth from long ago." Engel walked over to Spock. "And you I've heard you called the best first officer that Starfleet has to offer – I'm impressed."

"I am honored that you are so impressed." Spock said. "I do recall it is very hard to impress you."

Christopher Engel chuckled. "Indeed it is. Will you show me around the ship?"

"Why?" Spock asked surprised at the request. "You know this ship better then the Engineer."

"Appearances Spock, 'All the world's a stage' and all that." Engel smiled at his friend. "We both know that I know this ship – but no one else does. So from that stand point it would be logical to show me around the ship so I don't get lost."

"As you wish Lord Christopher." Spock said agreeing to the strange logic that Engel had put before him.

"That reminds me," Engel said. "No title until we reach Vitae Custos. Outside of you and a few others no one knows that title."

"Very well." Spock lead Engel through the hall way after exiting the conference room. There were a few stares and glances from the crew, they were all curious of the new arrival. Christopher Engel looked at all who gazed at him and gave them each a friendly smile and maybe a wave here or there.

They reached a turbo lift Spock saying a few things to, as Engel had put it, keep up appearances. When the turbo lift door closed Engel glanced at the Vulcan.

"I have to thank-you." He said softly. "I know it's hard keeping the fact you know about the Keepers a secret from your friends."

"That would be emotional." Spock said simply.

"Of course." Engel responded knowing that Spock was avoiding giving him a truthful answer. Christopher Engel was not telepathic like his sister but he was an empath, he could sense the difficultness in the Vulcan's mind. "Philomena regrets not being able to come. She had to finish a treaty agreement in another dimensional plane."

Spock nodded to his friend understandingly. "I know she is a very busy woman."

"So how are your parents?" Engel asked in Vulcan as they stepped off the turbo lift.

"They are well." Spock responded, also in Vulcan. The odds of the two coming across another crew member who knew Vulcan was slim so it allowed them to talk about anything they wanted. "Mother will be pleased to see you."

"As will your father, though he won't show it." Christopher smiled at the Vulcanian man. "I have to say I miss the debates Sarek and I would have over philosophy."

Their conversations continued as such as they roamed around the ship in a mock tour. When the friends were caught up in each other's affairs Spock lead Christopher to the guest quarters.

"Before I forget Spock Philomena wanted me to give you this." Christopher rummaged through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He gave Spock another disk. "I don't know what's on it so don't ask me." He said raising his hands in an I-don't-know gesture.

"Thank-you." Spock said. "for this and for not telling the captain of our acquaintance."

"It benefits us both if no one in the Federation knows that – at least not yet anyway." Engel told Spock. "I'll see you later little one." The door slid closed leaving Spock to reflect. It had been years since Lord Christopher had called Spock 'little one'. Even after his kahs-wan the nick-name remained no matter how many times Spock insistent he was no longer little.

Spock looked at the disk he held in his hand; he slipped it into his pocket before returning to the Bridge.

* * *

*"Live long and prosper, Commander Spock."

** "Live long and prosper, Ambassador Engel."

Source: Vulcan Language Dictoinary

_Authoress' Note: _I got about 100 hits for the last chapter so I'm posting. I would like to get at least two reviews for this chapter before I post again, I really want to know what you people think or if there is something you like to read for this story. Thanks!


	3. Of Things Past

**Title:** The Keepers

The next phase of the mission went without a hitch much to Kirk's relief. He found that Ambassador Engel was very knowledgeable about Earth's History and history about other Federation members. Engel had a wit and sarcasm that made him very enjoyable to have around. He was not like other Ambassadors he dealt with in the past; he was not arrogant but willing to learn from everyone in the crew. Engel was often talking with the crew learning about their homeworlds with an honest interest.

The _Enterprise _finally arrived at Starbase 43 to pick up Ambassador Sarek and his wife, Amanda. On his way to the transporter room Kirk ran into Spock and Ambassador Engel who were going in the same direction. At first they did not see the Captain being too engrossed in their conversation.

"Coming to greet your parents Spock?" Kirk asked with a small smile interrupting their conversation.

"Indeed Captain." Spock responded. "Ambassador Engel is also greeting Sarek."

"Ambassador Sarek and his wife are two people who one has to meet to believe." Ambassador Engel said jovially.

"Really?" Kirk was surprised at Engel's remark.

"Captain, even though you do not know much about the Keepers, the Keepers know a lot about you." Engel explained in a casual easy manner. "The actions of the Vulcan Ambassador are one of the many reasons the Keepers decided to make contact with the Federation."

"And is that why he is the only Ambassador invited to these negotiations?" Kirk asked.

"That is a very possible reason, Captain." Engel said seeing the reason behind Kirk's question. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea why my Superiors invited who they did. I am simply their ambassador."

Kirk chuckled at the last statement as he turned to the transporter room because Engel had said it in a mock dramatic way deeply sighing. The three men waited as the figures of Ambassador Sarek and Amanda appeared on the transporter pad. After the niceties of greetings were done, Kirk left Sarek and Amanda in the care of their son and returned to the Bridge. But before he could reach the turbo lift Kirk was stopped by Engel.

"Could I ask you a few questions Captain?" the Ambassador asked.

"Of course," The Captain welcomed the ambassador to walk besides him as he went to the Bridge.

"I understand you ran into a race that was highly telepathic some time back – one of them called himself Sargon." Ambassador said.

Kirk stopped walking and looked at the Ambassador. "I'm sorry, that's classified information."

"So I'm right." The Ambassador calmly said returning Kirk stare. "You see Captain the very fact you did not say anything other than an excuse not to talk about it reveals to me that you did; or else you would have just said no.

"I don't want extreme details of what occurred I just need to know the name of the other two. Orders from above, and all that." The Ambassador said; he was unfazed by the hard look Kirk was giving him. No one, outside of Starfleet command and those involved were suppose to know about the incident with Sargon.

"As I said before Ambassador Engel, I'm sorry it's classified." Kirk said firmly in a way that said that the conversation was over.

"A true solider following his orders." Engel said; he was not frustrated or mad, he accepted what was put before him. "Thank you for your time Captain. I hope this doesn't upset you – I honestly do."

Engel smiled at Kirk and went on his way. Kirk was not sure what to make of what just happened. What really put him on edge was the fact that Ambassador Engel knew about the Sargon incident. And if he knew about that, what else did he know?

* * *

Ambassador Engel walked to Ambassador Sarek's quarters and buzzed at the enterance.

"Come." Engel heard Sarek say. Engel walked in and was greeted by Amanda.

"When Spock told me you were on broad I could not believe it." She said as Engel kissed her hand.

"Amanda, it's always a joy." Engel said with a smile, and then he turned to Spock who was standing next to his father. "I like your Captain, Spock. He reminds me a general I use to work with.

"Sarek," Engel walked over to his old friend. "It's been too long."

"I agree," Sarek responded. "How is your sister?"

"Lady Philomena is well; she's currently working on a treaty with what you would call illogical people." Engel explained.

"How so?" asked Sarek.

"Well as you know the Lady Philomena is very good at dealing to everyone what is fair – these people that she is negotiating with, the Cupidins, simply want everything and won't budge on any agreement. They're demanding rights to lands that have never been in their possession and Lady Philomena has been trying to politely talk them out of it."

"How is she handling it?" Amanda asked.

"As well as one might expect." Engel said. "But she did mention that she would enjoy seeing some of the Cupidins officials put against Balrog."

"Those actually exist?" Amanda asked surprised.

"In a manner of speaking … yes." Engel smiled at Amanda.

"What is a Balrog?" Sarek asked

"Something you never want to meet." Engel said before quickly changing the topic. "As Spock has probably told you the Keepers do not want it revealed that the Vulcanian people have a treaty with them until they see fit to reveal it. That's all I know concerning that. Also, as you could probably tell from how I greeted you, for all intents and purposes we haven't met before today.

"I know Vulcans don't lie." Engel said raising his hand stopping Sarek from speaking. "For those who don't lie or are just really bad at acting, please don't refer to anything we have done together in the past with anyone other than ourselves present."

"The Keepers seem very particular concerning this." Sarek remarked.

"Well considering that your High Council is forbidden to say anything about the Keepers until they say so, it's not surprising." Engel reminded his friend. Sarek nodded in agreement and turned to his wife.

"I think it best my wife and I retire for the night." Sarek said.

"Then I will see you tomorrow old friend." Engel said raising his hand in the Vulcan salute which Sarek returned to him. Spock bid his parents a good night and left with Engel.

"He seems older," Amanda remarked when the door closed.

"How so my wife?" Sarek sat at the desk provided in the room.

"His appearance – he looks like aged about a two." Amanda went to her husband.

"I believe that you, my wife, are one of the few who would notice that." Sarek rose from the chair and looked at his wife. "The Engel siblings live a hard life, we've know that since we've met them; and that has not changed."

"No, it hasn't." Amanda agreed. "I find it odd though."

"What do you find odd?"

"Lady Philomena's assignment – I remember she told me once that she would never took on assignments that had anything to do with Cupidins." Amanda said remembering. "She said that they acted too eerily similar to the Dunna-reems for her to deal with them."

"It is logical to presume that her skills as ambassador were needed for the negotiations with the Cupidins." Sarek assets. "If you are still in doubt you can ask Lady Philomena when we see her at Vitae Custos."

Sarek had settled the matter with his last statement and Amanda willingly put her concerns aside for Lady Philomena until another time.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ Thank you for everyone that reviewed!!!!!! I can't thank you enough :)  
Can anyone find the random allusion I make in this chapter?

* * *


	4. Lady Nila

**Title:** The Keepers

The _Enterprise_ reached the rendezvous point in good time which pleased Kirk. Like clockwork the _Keeper's Light_ came into view and everyone was still awed over the beauty of the ship.

The next step Kirk was slightly uneasy about: according to the orders Kirk had to let one of the pilots of the Keepers to come aboard to fly the _Enterprise_. It was not as though he thought it unsafe; he just did not like his _Enterprise_ out of the hands of his capable helmsmen Sulu.

"We're being hailed Captain." Uhura said.

"Put it through." Kirk ordered.

"Hello Captain Kirk." Captain de la Luz said over the intercom. "The pilot coming over is Nila – she the best."

"We'll be ready to transport you momentarily," Kirk said.

"Captain, if you don't mind I'll come on board another way." A new female voice, assumingly Nila, said.

"We'll send a shuttle then." Kirk offered.

"Completely unnecessary Captain." Nila said but instead of from the comm. She spoke from behind the Captain. Kirk and the rest of the Bridge crew turned to the door of the turbo lift where she stood. She was a beautiful woman who appeared to a Terran Indian, she was actually dressed in a traditional sari that had a dark blue and white swirling design. She had dark hair that was up in a low bun and the part in her hair was decorated with a tikka headpiece.

"Your transporter beam always seems to make me unwell." She smiled to the Captain, her deep brown eyes took in the sight before her. "Permission to come aboard."

"May I ask—" Kirk began asking.

"No Captain you may not ask how I got here." She said. "The reason being – I'm not very good at explaining it. So…may I come aboard?"

"Welcome aboard." Kirk was at a loss of what to say.

"Thank you. May I see your helm?" Nila asked. Kirk nodded and motioned to Sulu's station. Sulu stood offering his seat to Nila. "Oh, flashback to history class." She said to herself.

"History class?" Sulu asked. Nila looked at the helmsmen and just smiled as she pulled out a long thin black box that had several buttons on it.

"May I integrate this into your system Captain – it's a simple enhancement to your sensors." Nila displayed the object to Kirk. "Dunna-reems ships have a certain radiation that your sensors are not programmed to detect. A simple precaution I assure you."

"I don't see the harm it Captain." Scotty piped in looking closely at the device.

"Go ahead," Kirk said not really sure of what else to say. Nila placed the black device above the control buttons. She pushed a few buttons and it beeped to life.

"Captain de la Luz the interface is complete awaiting your instructions." Nila said.

"Be careful." De la Luz said before cutting off the transmission.

"Aye Milord." Nila said. "Do you have the coordinates Ensign?" she asked turning to Chekov.

"Yes," Chekov responded glancing at the Captain then back to the Indian woman.

"Can you please plot them in?" She asked. "With your permission of course, Captain."

"Of course," Kirk repeated. "Lay in the course Mr. Chekov."

It would take about two days to reach Vitae Custos and with the threat of Dunna-reems kept the Bridge crew on edge, especially after McCoy asked Nila about them.

"Doctor, here's what I want you to do," Nila said calmly. "Think of the worst thing that a living creature could do to another living creature. You have idea?"

"I have something." McCoy said; he was a bit unsettled by Nila's rather harsh approach.

"Have that in mind when I tell you this." She turned away from the consul and looked directly at the doctor. "That is nothing in comparison to what Dunna-reems do for fun."

"For fun?" McCoy asked disbelievingly.

"I try not to think about what they do when someone actually hires them." Nila explained holding her head up. It was obvious that the topic was extremely painful for her and McCoy wisely dropped the subject.

Kirk was very impressed with Nila after he had seen her work for a few hours; she had skills that were as good as Sulu's at the helm. She spoke only when was needed reporting on position or when a course correction had to be made.

"Ambassador Engel to Captain Kirk." Engel's voice came through the comm.

"Kirk here; what can I do for you Ambassador?" Kirk asked; he was still unsettled by Engel's knowledge of the Sargon incedent.

"May I come to the Bridge? I wish to speak with the pilot that Captain de la Luz sent over." Engel explained.

"Permission grated." Kirk ended the transmission looking back at Nila. She had an un-expectant glint of joy in her eyes that was very subtle. "You know the Ambassador?"

"Yes Captain I do." She said making a few adjustments to the controls. "I know him rather well."

"I should say so," Ambassador Engel said as he stepped out of the turbo lift. "Captain, Lady Nila is my most beloved wife as well as being the best pilot on Vitae Custos." Engel walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"Lord Christopher is too kind." Nila said through a smile.

"Lord?" Kirk asked.

"A title rarely used outside of Vitae Custos." Engel explained without removing his eyes from his wife. "Dunna-reems will try to attack in two hours."

"I know," Nila responded returning to the consul. "I'm working on a course that will avoid the intended area of attack."

"How could you possible know that?" McCoy asked. Both Engel and his wife looked at the doctor wearing an expression that was hard to read, but a bit unsettling.

"We just do," Nila said. "I can't explain it in any other way Doctor."

"Except to mention that my wife and I are telepathic in various degrees." Engel added.

Kirk expected Spock to chime in with 'Fascinating' at that point in the current conversation; but he did not. The Captain looked over at his science officer who was working diligently at his station. Spock was taking no interest in what was happening at the helm which surprised Kirk.

Kirk glanced back at the Engels who were now talking in what sounded like German quietly to each other.

"Nicht Gut."* Nila said firmly to her husband.

"Keine Angst**, just work with it for now." Engel whispered back.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Is there a problem?" Kirk asked. The Engels looked at the Captain both shaking their heads.

"Nothing we can't handle." The Ambassador said.

"Mr. Scott you have the Con." Kirk suddenly said. "Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, I would like to discuss something with you two."

The Captain moved to the turbo lift. He did not see his First Commander looking over at Ambassador Engel who simple shrugged at him in confusion. Spock and McCoy followed their Captain to the turbo lift.

* * *

* "Not good."

**"Don't worry..."

_Authoress' Note:_ I hope you enjoy it and please review!!


	5. Little Talks

**Title: **The Keepers

"Sickbay." Kirk told the computer. "Opinions, Gentlemen."

"I don't know what to make of them Jim." McCoy said shaking his head. "Nila suddenly appeared on the Bridge, and I checked with Scotty, no transporter beam was used – so how did she get aboard? Ambassador Engel talks like he's your best pal but then he'll ask something that is unsettling."

"What has he asked you?" Kirk asked.

"Remember the duplicate Earth we ran across a few years back?" McCoy asked to which Kirk nodded. "Well Ambassador Engel asked me what the vaccine felt like and why I did I constantly think about my daughter during the mission.

"Now the thing is I never put in my report about my thoughts on my daughter, only about the effects of the vaccine." McCoy explained. "Then he began asking me about my divorce in detail which made me think he had met my wife before; when I asked him he said he never met the woman. I'm a little unsettled with how he knows something that I never told anyone – not even you Jim." Kirk nodded remembering Engel's unsettling question to him which he relayed to McCoy and Spock.

"What about you Spock?" Kirk asked. "Ambassador Engel seems to talk to you quite a bit. Has he asked you anything that he shouldn't know about?"

"No Captain, Lord Christopher has not." Spock said without missing a beat.

"Well you seem to have no problem using the 'Lord' title that he claims to have." McCoy commented.

"I only use it out of respect for the Ambassador." Spock said raising his eyebrows. The turbo lift stopped and all three men walked to Sickbay to continue their discussion.

* * *

"How is everything going?" Lady Nila asked her husband in an old Terran language called Latin. She wanted to talk with Lord Christopher, who she had not seen for several days, but did not want to speak through telepathy so she picked a language that the Federation did not require any one to learn. The rest of the Bridge crew continued their work not wanting to disturbed Lady Nila or Lord Christopher.

"So far everything is as we thought." Lord Christopher said also speaking in Latin. "They are good people and they wish to learn all that they can."

"But for what purpose?" Lady Nila asked making another adjustment to the helms control.

"You're beginning to sound like Lord Cruz." Lord Christopher responded back surprised at his wife.

"Lord Cruz does have a point when it comes to the varies members of the Federation – "

"Lord Cruz has bias opinions that are not well founded." Lord Christopher said cutting his wife off. "You're forgetting that I am Terran."

"Not for a long time." Lady Nila reminded him.

"So do you think the Captain is beginning to get scared of us?" Lord Christopher asked changing the subject; he did not end the topic, it was just to be finished at another time.

"He will be soon – they all will once we reach Vitae Custos." Lady Nila said. "I still say their too young to be given such knowledge as the Keepers possess."

"And my sister says they can be taught." He said firmly.

"You and the Lady Philomena are basing your entire judgment on the fact you personally know three out of many members of the Federation." Lady Nila said rather pointedly . "I will say that those three are rather unique individuals, but they are only one family within the Federation."

Lord Christopher looked carefully at his wife. "You're getting at something, aren't you?"

"I have my suspicions," Lady Nila said holding up her hands to a surrendering pose. "Nothing more then that."

"Then we will discuss this later in an area more private then the Bridge." Lord Christopher said taking his wife's hand and kissing it. "And I have my own suspicions." He added.

What they did not realize was that Uhura listen to them very careful and wrote down what they said phonetically to translate later through the universal translator.

* * *

"Spock knows something and he's not telling us." McCoy told Kirk when Spock left.

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked taking the offered glass of whiskey from McCoy's hand.

"Usually he would be hyper-analyzing the whole situation and would have several theories as to who exactly the Keepers are." McCoy said taking a swig from his own glass of whiskey. "Also he had no problem switching titles for Engel."

"I think you're just annoyed that he didn't banter with you during our discussion." Kirk smiled at the Doctor.

"That's my point – he didn't." McCoy said putting down his glass. "Spock usually jumps at the chance to point out how human I am with my illogical conclusions that I jump to without enough information. Not once during our whole talk did he say 'illogical' or 'fascinating'. "

"I hadn't notice." Kirk said emptying his glass. "Maybe Spock does know something but he doesn't want to say anything until he knows his theory is correct."

"Maybe," McCoy reluctantly concurred. "But I feel as though Spock was trying to defend Ambassador Engel against us."

"You too?" Kirk asked; he felt the same way about his first officer. "Maybe he's just trying to find the logic in the situation before he says anything."

"Anyway you need to rest – you've been working non-stop since Ambassador Engel arrived."

"Yes you're right." Kirk resisted the urge to yawn; he didn't want to provide McCoy any further proof of his tiredness.

"I know I'm right – now get some rest." McCoy ordered motioning Kirk to the door.

"Alright, I'm heading to my quarters." Kirk smiled at the Doctor and left suppressing another yawn.

* * *

When Spock left Sickbay he knew the Doctor and the Captain suspected something; he could read their expression easily. He did not allow it to faze him in the slightest. All the questions that the Captain and Doctor had would be answered when they reached Vitae Custos.

Spock felt excited to be returning to Vitae Custos; he had been there once visited Lord Christopher and Lady Mina when was younger, before he joined Starfleet. It was an enlightening experience but what he enjoyed most was that unlike the people of Vulcan the people on Vitae Custos accepted him as he was with no expectations.

As his shift was over Spock returned to his quarters for meditation and to relax. But before he began either he inserted into his computer the disk given to him by Lord Christopher from Lady Mina. He almost smiled when he saw that it was a message from Lady Mina.

The message was simple; an apology for not being able to come and a request for him to visit her when he reached Vitae Custos if it was possible. Lady Mina explained that the Captain would be offered shore leave for him and his crew since they were to be at Vitae Custos for a long period of time as a possible avenue for Spock to come planet-side.

Spock weighed the possibilities in his mind; it would be pleasant to visit Vitae Custos and Lady Mina again. The problem arose in the fact that none of the crew knew of his prior acquaintance with the Engels or his visit to the planet below them and the fact that he rarely took shore leave. Most if his meditation was spent on how to solve his little conflict.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ More mystery! I really do hope everyone is enjoying the story and thanks so much for the feedback! Please let me know what you think!

* * *


	6. Vitae Custos

**Title:** The Keepers

"Approaching Vitae Custos," Lady Nila announced to the Captain then handed helm control back to a very eager Sulu.

"Thank you Lady Nila," Kirk said respectfully.

"It was my pleasure Captain." Lady Nila gave a slight nod to Kirk before walking to her husband's side.

"Uhura, open hailing frequencies." Kirk ordered.

"Aye sir." Uhura replied.

"Use this frequency," Ambassador Engel said as he made adjustments at Uhura's station. "This will directly link you to the Keeper's Parliament."

"Parliament?" Kirk asked surprised. He thought that they would be contacting whoever was in charge of space traffic.

"They wanted to be notified the moment the _Enterprise_ got into orbit." Ambassador Engel explained. He smiled at Uhura when he finished the adjustments on her board.

"This is Captain Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. We ask permission to begin standard orbit around the planet." Kirk said not letting his nervousness show through his voice. He looked over to McCoy, who was equally as nervous; this was a historical moment and he wanted everything to go right.

"Greetings _Enterprise_; this is the Parliament of the Keepers, welcome to Vitae Custos." Spoke a member of their Parliament - presumably. "Permission granted for standard orbit. May the Creator smile upon you." The transmission ended after that.

"Thank you." Kirk said half to himself and to no one in particular; he turned to Lord Christopher and his wife. "Any further instructions Ambassador?"

Ambassador Engel smiled and explained: "I am authorized to invite you Captain the planet's surface to meet with the Parliament before they meet with Ambassador Sarek."

"Good," Kirk moved towards the turbo lift.

"The transporter is unnecessary," Engel explained stopping the Captain just before the doors opened. "We shall be going down our way."

"It much easier." Lady Nila chimed in. "Are you ready Captain?"

"Yes," Kirk said cautiously.

"Welcome to Vitae Custos, this is the city Pectoris." Ambassador Engel said. "Pectoris is what you would call the Capital of Vitae Custos."

Captain Kirk realized that he was no longer on the Bridge of the _Enterprise _and he did not feel any movement of his person as he would with a transporter. He was now standing the streets of a busy metropolis that contained architecture from different time periods and cultures of Kirk's home planet; there were even horse drawn carriages alongside cars and shuttles zooming about over head. The people were diverse in their manner of dressing; they, like the architecture, were clothed in different cultures and time periods, but all looked very human. Some people stopped and bid the Engels hello or a polite bow, while some looked at Kirk in awe or curiosity.

"Here Captain," Ambassador Engel produced a communicator from his jaket presenting it to the Captain. "I'm sure your crew is somewhat confused by sudden disappearance."

"Do you transport like that all the time?" Kirk asked taking in everything before him.

"Most of the time." Engel said with a smile. "I think about now your Doctor and First Officer are arguing about what to do."

"Kirk to _Enterprise_." Kirk said opening the communicator.

"_Enterprise_, Spock here." The First Officer's voice did not betray surprise or concern, not that Kirk expected him to. "Captain, where are you?"

"I am in a city called Pectoris," Kirk explained. "It's absolutely amazing Spock."

"Captain, the Parliament is waiting." Engel reminded Kirk.

"Mr. Spock you have the con, and I'll…I'll see you when I see you. Kirk out." Kirk closed the communicator and looked at the Ambassador. "Lead the way."

"Cab!" Engel shouted to the street and immediately a horse and buggy pulled up next to them.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Captain Kirk." Lady Nila said. "I wish I could stay but I have to return to the _Keeper's Light_."

"It has been an honor," Kirk responded automatically.

"Has it Captain?" She asked with a cryptic expression. Lady Nila smiled at her husband and walked off into the bustling crowd.

"Come along Captian." Engel said. He was already in the buggy waiting for the Captain. Kirk quickly stepped into the buggy and sat next to Engel. "Now before we meet the Parliament there are a few basic protocols I have to go over with you. Don't worry it's mostly common sense things."

Kirk nodded as he leaned back in the buggy and listen readily to Ambassador Engel.

* * *

The Bridge of the _Enterprise_ was in silence after the Captain's transmission and everyone slowly returned to their duty. Spock continued his duty as though nothing was wrong but he could sense the tenseness of the Bridge.

He soon discovered that Uhrua had been working on translating a conversation that Lord Christopher and with his wife. Spock recognized phonetics that she had written down as Latin, a language he knew that the Engels used often to speak to each other. Spock remembered the brother and sister Engels would have many hated discussions often done in Latin or German. there few people in Spock's acquaintance that spoke in Latin so it was not are to figure out who spoke the Latin. When his shift ended he quickly left the Bridge and spoke to no one as he walked to his quarters. He made a mental note to talk with Lord Christopher about Uhrua's side project.

Spock was not surprise at how the Captain was taken down to the planet; Lord Christopher had explained the plan in full to Spock and Sarek just before they reached Vitae Custos. The Keepers wished to display their capabilities little by little with a few simple things before revealing more advance technology.

"It's going to be long and tedious," Lord Christopher explained. They three men were sitting in Sarek's quarters, reminiscing on past time when their conversation turned to the present events. "The whole process, the way it's planned out, is going to take about a month."

"How much knowledge are the Keepers going to reveal?" Sarek asked.

"About as much as they have to the Vulcan High Council," Lord Christopher further explained finishing the last of his tea. "Maybe more maybe less –depending on what the Federation can handle. If they can handle it at all." he added on cryptically looking thoughtfully past the two Vulcan men.

Before either Spock or Sarek could ask what he meant Lord Christopher smiled and said: "Hello Amanda. How was the garden?"

"Hello Lord Christopher." Amanda was still at the door holding a few colorful flowers in her hand. "The garden was quite beautiful." She quietly put the flowers in a nearby glass container with water.

Lord Christopher pulled out his pocket watch and sighed. "I have to get going now. Sarek, Spock it's been fun – don't say 'that's human'." He added hastily as he walked out the door.

Spock returned his thoughts to the present as he reviewed over the message from Lady Mina again. A month on Vitae Custos would be quite an experience for the _Enterprise_ crew; the entire planet was thick with different types of Terran cultures and other cultures that the Federation had not come into contact with. Spock was most certain that every member of the crew would find something that would interest them.

When Spock was finished with Lady Mina's message he pulled out one of the few hardcover books he kept aboard. The book was entitled _Manalive_ written by a twenith century English writer named GK Chesterton. The book was given to him by Lady Mina after her last visit. Inside the front cover was an inscription from Lady Mina that read:

– Spock,

The actions of Innocent Smith may not be logical but it gives an interesting look at humanity. I hope you at least find it interesting.

– Mina

Spock did not wholly understand the book and he did if fact find that the character of Innocent Smith to be quite illogical. Spock found that Innocent Smith reminded him of Lord Christopher and Lady Mina in how they acted; they did things that were always confusing at the time but when their actions came to their conclusion everything made sense. Spock opened the book and began reading it again.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ The last visit of Lady Mins is refering to my story _A Moment Before Amok Time_. Please review, I would like at least two reviews before I post the next chapter. Don't be afraid to make suggestions for the plot or dialouge - I love hearing what other people have to say! :)


	7. Exploring

**Title:** The Keepers

_Copyright:_ I don't own anything you recognized, but everything else I do. (That was easy!)

The Keeper's Parliament were very gracious hosts to Kirk and invited the crew of the _Enterprise_ for shore leave during their long stay at Vitae Custos under certain protocol. Captain Kirk readily agreed to the arrangement and return to his ship with the happy news.

Ambassador Sarek and his wife would go to the planet by shuttle, as instructed by the Keeper's Parliament. Amanda was rather eager to get to the planet but, as Sarek told her many times to do, she made sure no one saw her excitement. Spock was at the hanger bay to see his parents off; it was a quick event with a simple exchange of words between himself and his father and a smile from his mother.

When Spock turned to leave the hanger bay area after his parents went to their shuttle he was met by a rather amused McCoy.

"I rather enjoy catching you at your rather human moments Spock." McCoy teased.

Spock said nothing and simply looked at the Doctor before continuing his way to the Bridge.

"Are you going to take Shore Leave?" The Doctor asked quickly following behind Spock. "I can't imagine you missing out on an opportunity like this to meet a highly advance race."

McCoy expected a retort from the First Officer but Spock stopped walking and looked at the Doctor. McCoy could see in Spock's expression that something he said set off a thinking process in the Vulcan's head.

"Thank you Doctor." Spock said when he finished thinking and set off again. McCoy remained where he was, confused by Spock's remark.

"You're welcome?" McCoy returned, unsure if he should say it. Shaking his head he returned to Sickbay where he found Nurse Christine Chapel working diligently over patient files.

"Hello Doctor." She greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Nurse," McCoy responded back picking up a PADD. "What's on the schedule today?"

"Just a few basic regular checkups." The Nurse explained handing McCoy a disk with all the information on it. "Will you be going on Shore Leave Doctor?"

"Later on, after these checkups." McCoy smiled. "Jim tells me they have an extensive research facility that tops everything we've come across. Apparently almost everything is opened to us to see; and you Christine?"

"Same as you," She returned the smile. "After these checkups."

The checkups were quick and easy, McCoy and Chapel were done a little after lunchtime. They made it just in time to the transporter room when their schedule group was transporting down. The Nurse and Doctor went their separate ways to explore the wonders of Vitae Custos.

"Jim was right," McCoy whispered to himself. Everything around him was, as the Captain described it, amazing. The people around him were a spectacle unto themselves; at one point McCoy was a man who was dressed in a red Pre-Revolutionary France Earth getup, with all the bells and whistles, casually talking to a man who was dressed in a gray suit from the late twenty-first century America Earth. It was an odd sight and McCoy could not help but smile at the oddness of the whole city; he wondered if the rest of the world was like this.

"Yes, it is all like this," said a young Asian woman as though she was answering his question; she was dressed in an Asian inspired outfit, with Vulcan elements mixed in. McCoy was confused by her remark and looked at her dumbfounded. She smiled at McCoy and pointed to her left. "The research facilities are in that direction, just keep walking straight for about two blocks and its right there."

"Thank you Ma'am." McCoy responded politely with a sincere smile.

"Oh, it's Miss," She said. "I'm not married. Good day." With a smile and hurried on her way.

McCoy slowly walked in the direction the Asian woman pointed him to but stopped when he thought back to the recent conversation. He never said he was going to the research facility; he looked back in the direction of the Asian woman but she was lost to him in the crowd.

McCoy continued on his way until another woman stopped him; this time the halt was caused by her bumping into him.

"I am so sorry!" she cried as she picked up her dropped handbag; she spoke with a Terran English accent. She, like everyone else on the planet dressed from a past time period of Earth. Her green outfit looked Victorian but with a twisted design and a knee-length skirt. "I didn't see where I was going."

"That's alright, Miss." McCoy replied, remembering the comment of the last woman, and offering his hand to her. She looked at the Doctor with dark green eyes and smile as she accepted placing her gloved hand in his.

"You're with the Federation, aren't you?" She asked returning to her feet.

"Yes I am." McCoy looked down at his uniform and suddenly realized that amongst everyone else on Vitae Custos the Federation uniform looked out of place.

"We're very excited that the Federation agreed to come to discuss an alliance," The woman said excitedly. "Well I best let you continue on your way. Good Day, Doctor." With that the woman curtsied and went on her own way.

As she walked away McCoy noticed she was the second person who said something to him that he had not said. He never said that he was a doctor; his insignia did indicate he was a member of the science department but not that he was a doctor. Two strange things within the span of a few minutes; it reminded McCoy of Engel's strange questions back on the _Enterprise_. The strangeness simply gave McCoy more incentive to explore Vitae Custos and learn more about the Federation's new neighbor.

* * *

Christine breathed a breath of fresh air; it was a while since her last Shore Leave and she reveled in her opportunity. She spent her time exploring a bazaar she came across; she did not plan on buying anything, she simply wanted to look around. Each vendor had brightly colored wares displayed on tables and the salesmen each were giving their pitch. Christine observed that people were using money, which surprised her. She thought a race as advanced as the Keepers would have little use for money.

"Flower for the pretty lady?" A man dressed a gray and brown Medieval grab with thin rectangular box full of fresh flowers hanging at his waist held up by a strap that went around his neck.

"No thank you," Christine smiled, politely waving to emphasize her rejection.

"The Misses misunderstands," The vendor put the flower forth again. "The flower's a gift – welcome to Vitae Custos." The surprised Nurse took the flower and carefully examined it; it was similar to a hibiscus flower but it was a deep right with purple tips and a yellow line down the center of each petal.

"Thank you sir." Christine said to the vendor.

"It is an honor Miss." The vendor said bowing as much as he could without dropping his flower tray. "May the Creator smile upon you."

The vendor continued selling his wares leaving the Nurse with a smile on her face. She pinned the flower to the collar of her uniform. She stopped at a vendor that was selling jewelry when something caught her eye.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw another Federation uniform. Christine looked up to see which crew member it was and to say hi. But the salutation stopped in her throat when she saw her fellow crew member.

It was Commander Spock walking at a steady pace careful to avoid running into anyone in the busy bazaar and it looked like he knew where he was going. Despite herself, Christine was too curious not to follow the Vulcan. Mr. Spock rarely took Shore Leave, that in itself surprised the Nurse, but she also wondered what on Vitae Custos could drag the Vulcan away from the ship.

They left the bazaar and came to an extensive park; the trees were big and old and the grass was vibrantly green, there was also a river that passed through the park before exiting out to the ocean near Pectoris. Mr. Spock stopped on a bridge that past over the river and looked around. Christine ducked behind a tree to avoid being spotted by him. She took this moment to catch her breath, she was trying to keep up with him but avoid looking like she was following him, which was more difficult then it seemed.

"Spock!" Christine heard a voice call out the Commander's name. She cautiously looked around the tree and saw the owner of the voice. It was a young woman – she could not have been any more than twenty years old; wearing a green Victorian inspired outfit. She had dark hair that was curled and pined up with a hat that nestled in her curls.

The Commander's back was towards Christine preventing her from seeing his face but the Nurse was able to see the Victorian woman's face. The woman had a pleasant smile on her face and she quickly walked to the Vulcan.

"Spock, I'm so glad you were able to come." She said her voice thick with an upper class English accent from Earth.

"I could not pass an opportunity of seeing you again." Spock replied surprising Nurse Chapel.

Christine ducked behind the tree again when the Commander and the woman walked toward her direction. She watched as they walked away, too shocked to move from her spot but coherent enough to hope that they would not turn around and see her there. The Victorian woman, as she and Mr. Spock walked walked away, moved closer to the Vulcan and slipped her arm through his; an action Christine thought would cause the Commander to shy away from the woman. But she was again surprised when he not only moved his arm to better accommodate the touch but also placed his other hand on top of hers.

Christine was not sure how she should react as she watched the unusual couple disappear into the greenery of the park. She was shocked, surprised, and even a little jealous of the closeness that was apparent between them.

But what nagged at her the most was a simple question that she could not answer: How did Mr. Spock know someone from Vitae Custos when the Federation had not had contact with the Keepers before?

* * *

_Authoress' Note: _Kudos to those who reviewed -- Thanks a million!

This chapter is a bit longer then most of my other chapters and I want to see how many reviews I get before I post again (reviews really do encourage me to keep writing this story) without asking for a certain amount.

Thanks again!!!


	8. Catching Up

**Title:** The Keepers

"I take it you had little difficulty getting down here," Lady Mina looked at Spock. They walked through the park slowly; they enjoyed the sights and sounds around them. "I know you hardly ever take shore leave – something I don't approve of, by the way."

"Dr. McCoy actually gave me the means for me to come down." Spock explained returning Lady Mina's look and ignoring her reproach.

"Really?" Lady Mina almost laughed; she sat down on a park bench looking intently at the Vulcan. "Please explain."

"He remarked that he couldn't possibly imagine me missing an opportunity to see such an advance race." Spock explained sitting next to her.

"Good catch."

"Thank you." Spock was almost tempted to smile, but he did not.

"There something I need to tell you," Lady Mina said after a while. "As you mostly likely know there is a reception tonight for the Commanding Staff of the _Enterprise_ to meet and greet the Parliament and other important figures; I won't bore you with the details, but Christopher is going to ask you to do something tonight."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Spock asked after Lady Mina said nothing for a few moments.

"No, not yet anyway." she responded back, she simply looked out across the park. "I'm glad you and your father are on good terms again. I can't tell you how difficult it was for me to see two of my dear friends treating each other, well – coldly."

She sifted herself in her seat to face Spock; her green eyes probed the Vulcan as if trying to see something that was hidden. Spock returned Lady Mina's gazed but his was not as piecing as hers.

"What are you looking for?" Spock asked.

"You seem different," Lady Mina commented placing a hand on his shoulder. "You seem… more grown up, I guess. I can't put my finger on it."

For anyone else Spock would have avoided the physical contact, but for Lady Mina it was different. During his during his life Lady Mina and Lord Christopher were always what he needed – as a young toddler the Engels were like an aunt and an uncle; as a child and an adolescent they were like older siblings; as a young man just before Spock joined Starfleet they were like mentors; now the Engels were like old friends, the same as they were to his parents.

Spock remembered, growing up, that they always had some story or adage to tell for the purpose of teaching something to Spock. The story or adage never made much sense at first but over time the hidden wisdom slowly came to light. Many times the lesson helped him understand his mother better and even sometimes his father.

"So what did you think of the book I gave you, _Manalive_?" Lady Mina asked removing her hand from Spock's shoulder clasping it in her other hand placing it in her lap.

"Illogical, but interesting."

"I thought you would say something like that."

"Though the actions of Innocent Smith were explained – I don't understand his actions."

Lady Mina gave a small chuckled. "Well Terrans are creatures that are hard to understand. Even Terrans have a hard time understanding each other, so you can't expect non-Terrans to understand them any better."

"You seem to have little difficulty in understanding your own kind." Spock commented.

"That's only because I've had a long time to simply observe and learn," She explained. "Very few Terrans have that luxury."

"Shall we continue our walk?" Spock asked standing up from the bench.

"Actually, there is something I want to show you." She smiled at her Vulcan friend. Lady Mina stood and grabbed his hand and led him out of the park at a quick pace.

Close behind them was Christine Chapel; curiosity had gotten the better of her – she just had to find out who this woman was that Commander Spock knew. She was close enough to hear what they said but far enough away that she was not in their line of sight.

Christine knew the Victorian woman's name was Mina because Mr. Spock kept calling her 'Lady Mina'; and it appeared the woman knew a good deal about the _Enterprise_ crew because Mr. Spock would say a name and not describe the person. She still could not get over the fact that Mr. Spock had allowed the woman to touch him in such a human way. The woman was never fazed by Mr. Spock's lack of emotional response to anything she said.

Christine quickened her pace when the Commander and the Victorian woman did. She followed them down a busy street hoping she would not lose them. She saw them enter into a building that had an ornate sign, matching the ornate architecture of the building, that read _Pectoris' Opera House_. Christine waited a few moments before she entered herself.

The first room she entered was a beautiful lobby filled with marble and different types of statues that protruded from the walls; everything appeared to be old-fashion but it felt new, that was the only way that Christine could describe it. There was an elegant bar to one side of the lobby and sitting parlor opposite the bar. Directly opposite of the front doors across the room was a box office that had blinds drawn across with a sign that said 'closed'. There were doors on either side of the box office that were all propped open that lead into anteroom whose doors opened unto the actual theatre and had stairs lead to the balcony according to the signs. People were walking about in the anteroom talking and holding props of different sizes.

Christine saw Mr. Spock walk into the theatre and she debated with herself if she should follow or stop before she got caught by her superior officer.

"I won't tell him," a voice said behind Christine causing her to jump. She turned around and saw the Victorian woman who was walking with Mr. Spock. "I won't tell him." She said again as her green eyes bore into the Nurse. She felt exposed underneath the Victorian woman's glare.

"Tell who what?" Christine asked, desperately trying to fain ignorance to what the Victorian lady was saying.

"I won't tell Spock that you were following him trying to invade his privacy." Lady Mina said in a monotone causing the hair on the back of Christine's neck to stand on end. "The Vulcanian people, I know, highly value their privacy – as do I.

"Here's what's going to happen," Lady Mina said gentle taking Christine's arm leading her to the exit. "You're going to leave and go back to the bazaar when you first started following my friend and you are going to continue your Shore Leave and enjoy it. But here's the catch – there's always a catch," Lady Mina smiled sarcastically to the Nurse. Christine found the smile to be unsettling. "As soon as I put you outside and let go of your arm you won't remember following Spock or me."

Christine felt very uneasy as Lady Mina spoke; she wanted to take her arm away from the woman but something would not allow her to move. Lady Mina very easily guided the Nurse outside and looked at her with disappointment.

"I thought you would have gotten over Spock after he went to Vulcan to get married, but I guess not." Lady Mina sighed. "Now here's the part where you return to the bazaar; you won't notice the black spot in your mind because Pectoris is full of so many things to see that it's hard to remember all of it. Now be a good little girl and be on your way. Oh and I only allow my close associates to call me Lady Mina."

With that Lady Mina let go of Christine's arm and Christine felt her mind go into a daze. Lady Mina watched as the Nurse walked away back to the bazaar with a neutral expression. It was not one that would cause anyone to think the Terran Nurse was acting against her own will, but just an expression of someone who was just walking.

Lady Mina sighed shaking her head and returned inside to the theatre.

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Spock asked when Lady Mina returned.

"Yes I did," She held up an earring showing off her success before replacing it in her ear. "So are you going to come to my opening night tomorrow?"

"I've seen you act before Lady Mina."

"That was years ago," Lady Mina responded leading Spock down the auditorium aisle. "Beside, I'm doing more in this show then act. I've been coordinating backstage."

"Lady Philomena!" A man yelled from the sound booth and waved vigourisly to Lady Mina and to Spock.

"Yes Mr. Harris," Lady Mina returned the wave. "Mr. Harris is in the play with me." She explained to Spock.

"Did you hear about Lord Cruz?" Mr. Harris asked. He appeared to be young, like most people on Vitae Custos, his age appear about late twenties or early thirties. He dressed in a brown tweed suit reminiscent of English country suit of the late ninetieth century.

"What about Lord Cruz?" Lady Mina asked, her brows knitted in concern. Mr. Harris exited the sound booth and quietly walked over to Lady Mina and Spock.

"You can talk in front of him." Lady Mina quickly said when she saw the concern look Mr. Harris was giving Spock. "Spock this is Jonathan Harris; Mr. Harris this is Commander Spock of the Federation."

"An honor sir," Mr. Harris gave a small bow to the Vulcan before returning to Lady Mina. "Something happened at Parliament while you were gone. Something you're not going to like."

"What happen?" Lady Mina asked; worry was thick in her voice.

"Lord Cruz," Mr. Harris explained; he was also worried. "He's brought up a motion to dismiss yours."

"No…" Lady Mina said quietly closing her eyes in frustration. "Well his motion was dismissed before and I'll get my brother and we'll present our argument again to Parliament."

"Lord Cruz says he has new compelling evidence that can't be dismissed." Mr. Harris said hastily. "Evidence that will certainly send the Federation back with no memory of the Keepers."

Lady Mina and Spock looked at each other; Lady Mina face was covered with concern and Spock's eyes shared the same concern.

"Lord Cruz is most persistent." Spock remarked.

"Yes he is." Mr. Harris nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ Big Important Note!!! I've changed my name from Healing Hands to Theatre Phoenix!!!!! I really hope you guys are enjoying my story and all my orginal characters!! I will be on holiday for a while with no computer acess so updates will be long in waiting (hopefully not too long). Again please review and enjoy!


	9. Questions and Seeking Out

**Title:** The Keepers

After the news she received at the theatre Lady Mina just wanted to sit and think. She and Spock went to a café that was near the theatre and they sat inside near the window. The café owner knew Lady Mina rather well, since she was a regular to the establishment, and remembered Spock from his last visit to Vitae Custos. The owner saw that Lady Mina was a bit down and brought over a pot of tea and two cups.

"On the house." He said putting down the pot and cups. "It's your favorite."

"Thanks," Lady Mina smiled at the owner.

"You'll like it." He assured Spock before returning to his post at the counter.

"When will Lord Cruz present his argument before Parliament?" Spock asked as Lady Mina poured the tea; it smelled of fruit and spice.

"Parliament meets Monday next, so I assume he will speak then." Lady Mina handed a cup to Spock and quickly added; "If you say anything about how it's undignified for a woman to play servant to a man that is not hers, I will certainly scream bloody murder."

"That thought had not entered my mind Lady Mina." Spock assured her taking the cup from her hand.

"Good," She smiled at her friend taking a sip from her cup.

"From your last visit I was under the impression that you were about to retire from beginning an Ambassador." Spock suddenly said causing Lady Mina to almost shallow her tea the wrong way.

"Why did you think that Pi'veh*?" Lady Mina asked using the nickname she and Lord Christopher used when Spock was a child.

"Certain things that you discussed with Lord Christopher would allow one to make a logical conclusion of your retirement." Spock explained. He never understood why the Engels continued to use his childhood nick name of theirs.

"I expressed a wish not to have as many responsibilities as I do to the Keepers," Lady Mina explained. "But I am still an Ambassador for the Keepers, among other things, until they find someone who is better."

"I see," Spock said wishing had not broached on the subject seeing the discomfort it caused Lady Mina.

"Before I completely forget" Lady Mina said changing the subject. "Remember what I said earlier about my brother asking you to do something tonight?"

"You are going to tell me now." Spock stated.

"Yes; there's a tradition amongst my people…."

* * *

"Jim, it's amazing the things they have." McCoy told the Captain as he searched for his dress uniform. The Captain and the Doctor were staying as guests at Ambassador Engel's estate, which was rather impressive. "It is completely mind-blogging what we can learn from them."

"Here it is!" Kirk cried in triumph when he found his uniform.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying Jim?" McCoy asked nonchalantly.

"Yes I have," Kirk protested. "And I agree with you – it is mind boggling; especially the people. Something wrong Bones?"

Kirk noticed a slight change in his friend's face when he mentioned the people. McCoy shifted uneasily unsure of how to voice his concerns.

"When I was on Vitae Custos a lot of people seemed to know who I was."

"Well Bones, this entire event has probably been all over their newscasts." Kirk speculated. "Ambassador Engel told me that the alliance with the Federation has been the most talked about piece of news since the coronation of their King."

"That I can see and even understand," McCoy said defensively. "But there's something more."

"What?"

"People I would talk to in passing knew exactly where I was going, what I was doing and, here's the real kicker, knew what I was think. Even answered questions that I didn't ask aloud!"

"Telepathy." Kirk said without missing a beat. He put on his dress uniform and began looking for his military decorations in his travel bag.

"What?"

"Most of the inhabitants of Vitae Custos have telepathy. Lady Nila explained to me that their telepathy works differently than from ours; something about how they sense thoughts or something like that.

"I too, have had strange experiences with their telepathy when I was talking with the Parliament. That was when Lady Nila explained their telepathy to me." Kirk glanced over at the time. "Come on we're going to be late."

* * *

The reception was nothing like what the Bridge crew expected. The array of people attending was enough to keep the _Enterprise_ crew gawking; there were a great many variations of style of dress and decorum.

Lieutenant Uhrura felt over whelmed as she looked for her Captain. She had finished her translation of what Ambassador Engel and his wife were talking about on the Bridge and wanted to give it to Kirk. Unfortunately she was not able to before he beamed down to the planet. Uhrura knew she would see Kirk at the reception so she brought the disk with all the information on it; which became a more difficult than she anticipated.

After a few moments of fruitless searching, Uhrura spotted Commander Spock speaking to his father.

"Mr. Spock," Uhrura said firmly.

"Yes Lieutenant," Spock replied. Uhrura quickly went into her story of overhearing Ambassador Engel and his wife talk and how she thought their conversation odd. She handed the disk to Spock.

"I'm sorry to do this at such an inopportune time Sir." Uhrura said when Spock took the disk.

"Do not concern yourself Lieutenant," Spock said. "I will make sure this gets to the right person."

"Thank you Sir." Uhrura smiled at her commander and left with a lighten load on her shoulders. The burden, however, had made its way over to Spock's shoulders as he looked at the disk. He said he would get it to the right person and he would, but he just was not sure who exactly the right person was.

"Something wrong Spock?" His mother asked concerned.

"It will be resolved soon mother." Spock said quickly slipping the disk into his pocket. "There is no need for you to be concerned." As he spoke he saw Lord Christopher approach his family with a jovial look upon his face.

"Have any of you seen my sister?" Lord Christopher asked. "I can't find her anywhere."

"She mentioned to me that she would be running late." Spock informed his friend.

"You saw her this afternoon?" Lord Christopher was not surprised by the event just surprised that his sister did not tell him of it.

"Yes."

"Then you already know what I'm going to ask you then?"

"Yes." Spock glanced at his parents who both had some form of slight confusion on their faces.

"Well then," Lord Christopher smiled. "As soon as Mina shows up, on with the show."

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ Thank you to thoses who review!! You motivate me to keep writing, so please keep reviewing! Thanks!

Any guesses of what's going to happen in the next Chapter??

Pi'veh: Vulcan for Little/Small one, it's a nickname that Lord Christopher and Lady Philomena have for Spock from when he was a boy.


	10. Learning New Things

**Title** The Keepers

_Authoress' Note:_ This story is a lot longer then I originally thought it was going to be but my original characters cried out to be noticed. This chapter is dedicated to Musingsage who has continuously reviewed my story and thus has motivated me to finish it. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

"May I present their Majesties King Alexander and Queen Ramona." The announcement rang clearly across the room and all eyes turned towards the entrance. The rulers entered arm in arm and smiled to their subjects. They were ornately dressed as if to show 'we are in charge' to everyone; behind them also enter several people, an entourage of some sort Kirk thought. He had just arrived at the reception with McCoy just before the Keeper's rulers came in.

"So you can make a subtle entrance," Kirk turned around and saw Lady Nila Engel smiling at him and the Doctor. She was dressed in another sari that was more embellished than the one she had on before. "Your reputation says otherwise."

"My reputation?"

"Oh you just always seem to have some sort of grand entrance." Lady Nila explained. "As do most Starfleet Captains."

"Can you tell me who are following your King and Queen,"

"Their Majesties aids and one of their wards the Lady Philomena Engel."

"Engel—as in… " McCoy began.

"The Lady Philomena is the younger sister of Lord Christopher." Lady Nila nodded. "He is also a ward of their Majesties. They treat the Engles as their own children."

"So I take it your in-laws aren't alive." McCoy conjectured.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know," Lady Nila exclaimed embarrassed. "Forgive me, let me explained; my husband, sister-in-law and myself with about two hundred others are survivors of genocide of our planet."

This information struck deeply in the Starfleet officers and they were unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry." Kirk said for lack of anything better to say.

"Thank you Captain, many of us have a hard time talking about it." Lady Nila returned her gaze to the King and Queen. "My husband and I never speak of it to each other. But let us not talk of such things at a happy gathering of friends."

"May I have you attention ladies and gentlemen?" A voice carried out over the murmur of the room. Kirk wanted to apologize if he caused Lady Nila any discomfort but her attention was diverted to the announcer, who happened to be her husband Lord Christopher.

"As you all know my people were a people steeped in tradition," Lord Christopher began. "Traditions that define who we once were; one such tradition was a gesture of goodwill. To show trust between the two parties ambassadors would ask their children, their most cherished treasure, to meet and perform a dance before all present.

"As you all know I have no children," Lord Christopher continued. "But the Creator has blessed me with a wonderful sister, the Lady Philomena." He put his hand out beckoning his sister to his side. She came from the King's entourage; she was dressed in the similar Victorian style as her brother. McCoy could see the familial similarities between the two and thought she seemed rather familar to himself. Lady Philomena smiled at everyone around her and curtsied before them. "So I ask permission of Ambassador S'chn T'gai Sarek of Vulcan if he will allow his son, Commander S'chn T'gai Spock, to dance with my sister, Lady Philomena, as a gesture of goodwill and trust."

At these words McCoy felt his jaw drop and he was sure he was not the only one; he glanced over to where Spock was standing with his parents. As expected neither one of the Vulcans betrayed any reactions; McCoy was hoping to see how Amanda reacted but she too wore a neutral expression as she stared at her husband and son.

"Let this display of trust be more than a gesture." Sarek said looking at Lord Christopher then to the King and bowed to the King. Spock, without being motioned, moved to Ambassador Engle's sister and gave her a small bow. A smile crept onto the girl's face as she curtsied to the Vulcan.

Spock surprised his crew by knowing exactly what to do; he took her into a closed position as they waited for the music to start. What surprised Kirk was how at ease his first Commander was while holding a strange woman in his arms.

"Did you know Spock could dance?" McCoy asked Kirk in a hushed tone.

"I don't know if he knows any of their danced." Kirk replied back in a similar hushed tone.

A slow waltzing music started and the couple danced; it was an odd thing to see a Vulcan dance the waltz, or even to dance at all. It was a simple waltz, but it was very well done with a few spins here and there. Nyota Uhura watched surprised, but she could not help but smile at her commanding officer – in this act Spock was showing that he was more in tune with his human side then he had let on before; Uhura would be one of the few to realize this. She was glad she had made a second copy of her findings of the Engels' conversation on the Bridge. Uhura had a supision that the copy she gave to Spock might make a paraphrastic journey to the Captain's hands.

Christine Chapel felt her face burn but she could not tell if it was from embarrassment or envy. Spock usually acted very reserve, especially when it came to things of a personal nature, but here he had no problem dancing with a woman he had just met. She wished she could exchange places, if only for a brief moment, with the woman Spock was dancing with. After a while she could no longer watch and slowly made her away from the dancing couple careful not to draw attention to her action.

Spock and Lady Mina finished their waltz close to the Captain and Doctor who were still gaping as everyone began to clap. Spock bowed to Lady Philomena and was about to leave but Lady Philomena stopped him.

"Spock," She whispered to the Vulcan with a kind smile and, unfortunately, Kirk and McCoy could hear her as well. "You're forgetting something."

Without another word Spock put out his arm and she rested hers on top of his; he then returned to the side of her brother and bowed to them both before returning to his parents.

* * *

_AN: _For anyone who has noticed - Yes I am being rather mean to Christine Chapel, I didn't intend to it just happened that way!!!


	11. Confrontation

**Title:** The Keepers

"Captain may I introduce my sister the Lady Philomena." Ambassador Engel indicated to his sister on his arm.

"Captain," She presented her hand to the Captain. Remembering what Engel had told him about society gatherings and greetings he took her hand and gently grasped it and bowed his head then released her hand. Lady Philomena spoke with a similar accent as her brother and was just as welcoming in her manner. "I have to say it is an honor to finally speak with you."

"The honor is all mine." Kirk said with his most charming smile. "This is my Chief Medical Officer, Lenard McCoy and you have already met my First officer."

Spock had joined them as Kirk was speaking and a sly grin had crept onto McCoy's face.

"So Spock, where did you learn to waltz?" McCoy asked enjoying poking fun at the Vulcan.

"From me naturally," Lady Philomena interjected before Spock could say anything. "I contacted the Commander earlier and asked to met him on Vitae Custos to discuss the tradition."

"You taught him very well." McCoy said as he smugly smiled at Spock. He always enjoyed finding things that Spock did to show he was more human then he would admit.

"As well as I could," She smiled at the doctor before turning to Spock. "May I speak with you for moment Commander?"

"Certainly Lady Mina," Spock responded. "Captain, Lieutenant Uhura wished me to give this to you." Spock gave Kirk a disk. "She said it was important."

"Thank you Spock." Kirk slipped the disk into his pocket and the Commander and Lady Philomena left.

"So Captain, what do you think of my humble home?" Lord Christopher asked eagerly.

"Amazing," Kirk said without hesitation. "It reminds me of those living museums that were common in the late twentieth and earlier twenty-first centuries on my home world."

"That, Captain, is exactly what Vitae Custos is – a living museum." A new man had joined the conversation. He was a bit taller then Kirk with tanned skin and dark hair that had just began to recede on top of his head. There was an air of superiority that clung to his presence that made any one who got close to him feel uncomfortable.

"Captain Kirk, allow me to introduce Lord Alvaro Cruz, a prominent member of Parliament." Ambassador Engel's introduction was rather stiff.

"So this is the famous Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the United Federation of Planets." Lord Cruz spoke unimpressed and bored at meeting the Captain. "I always thought you would be a bit..."

"A bit what?" Kirk asked trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Taller." Lord Cruz answered with a condescending smile on his face. "My advice to you Captain, and to the rest of your crew, is not to get too comfortable on Vitae Custos."

"Lord Cruz please," Engel interjected. "Your threats can wait 'til Monday when we are before the Parliament."

"This time you won't be able to charm your way to have your motion passed."

"My sister and I will prove our point again." Engel snapped at Lord Cruz, who simply gave a nasty smile to the ambassador.

"Ah yes, your sister," Lord Cruz glanced over to Lady Philomena who was still standing with Spock but their attention was with what was occurring with Ambassador Engel and Lord Cruz. "She is a most _alluring_ woman."

What happened next went by so fast that Kirk almost missed it. Engel brought his arm back to bring it across Lord Cruz's jaw but he was stopped by Ambassador Sarek, who had seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Christopher, don't." Sarek said firmly. It was not difficult to tell that Sarek was exerting a bit of effort to keep Engel from hitting Lord Cruz, more so then what a Vulcan would need to hold back a human. "There's no logic in this."

"Yes Christopher, listen to your friend – where's the logic in your action?" Lord Cruz taunted.

Engel removed his arm from Sarek's grasp and nodded to the Vulcan before returning his gaze to Lord Cruz.

"That's _Lord _Christopher to you," Engel said dangerously. "And I formally request that you keep your thoughts about my family civil."

"Of course," Lord Cruz bowed to Engel then turned to Kirk. "Captain, I bid you a good evening."

"Lord Cruz" Kirk was unsure of what else to say. The whole situation came out of left field for him.

"I apologize for my behavior Captain." Engel said after Lord Cruz was out of sight. Surprisingly the event did not disrupt the evening of the surrounding people; they continued on as though nothing had happen. "Excuse me." Engel walked quietly over to his sister and took her away; as they walked they talked in hushed agitated tones.

Sarek returned to Amanda before Kirk or McCoy could ask him any questions. The Captain and the Doctor just looked at each other in confusion.

"Was that Lord Alvaro Cruz that caused all the commotion?" Lady Nila asked when she joined the Captain.

"Yes it was," Kirk answered. "What does he have against your husband?"

"Lord Cruz has been the chief advocate against the Federation alliance," Lady Nila explained solemnly. "He believes that the members of the Federation are too young to completely comprehend the Keepers or handle the knowledge that the Keepers process."

"But that seemed to be more personal then that." McCoy pointed out.

"Yes," Lady Nila sighed. "Lord Cruz and my husband have never agreed on many things, and Christopher has always been the one whom the Parliament favors the most. Over time Lord Cruz has become very bitter about that and has stooped to throwing personal attacks at Christopher and Philomena.

"I have never seen my husband lose his control like that in public like that before." Lady Nila was worried, it was apparent on her face. "Lord Cruz must have said something really degrading."

"All he said was that Lady Philomena was an alluring woman." McCoy said.

"You only heard what he said out loud," Lady Nila heaved a heavy sigh. "Lord Cruz and Christopher are telepaths; more things were said then what was heard most likely.

"Excuse me I must find my husband." Lady Nila curtsied and quickly left.

"I have the feeling that this alliance is more volatile then what we thought," McCoy ventured. Kirk looked at his friend and nodded in agreement.

"What I want to know is why Ambassador Sarek did what he did." Kirk said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Sarek physically intervened to keep Engel from hitting Cruz -- a very un-Vulcan act," Kirk explained. "And he said 'Christopher', no title at all – much more personal then I think Sarek would say for someone he just met."

"So what _is_ going on?" McCoy asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but I'm determined to find out."

_

* * *

Authoress' Note:_ I am really sorry that this has taken so long to update. I've been traveling and studying abroad. I've introduced Lord Alvaro Cruz, a really nasty guy, who will be causing a lot of trouble for our heroes. So please review and tell me what you think. Reviews really motivate me to continue the story!!


	12. Revealing

**Title: **The Keepers

"You wanted to see me Ambassador?"Kirk asked as he enter Engel's office. It was a large room decorated with old sword and guns in various styles and technology, and paintings of majestic landscapes of different worlds. Bookcases, over-packed with books and odds and ends, covered the wall behind Engel's desk. There were also two windows that came from the floor all the way up to the ceiling that gave view to the city.

The Ambassador was not alone in his office; there were two other people with him. They were humanoid in appearance but they were bald with a large external gray bone crest on the back of their heads. The three of them were looking at Kirk as he entered the office.

"Yes Captain," Engel smiled at Kirk. "Please do come in, I'll be with you in a moment." Engel continued to speaking to his two guests. Kirk optted out of sitting and wondered over to view a collection of ancient guns.

"Vis, a' fa'an esan de'fala," Engel said to his guest. "Nusental." Kirk glanced over to them and saw the two aliens give Engel a respective bow which he returned. "Captain, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"You said it was urgent."

"Yes," Engel motioned Kirk to a chair in front of his desk. "As you understand this alliance will allow the Federation to have access to technology and sciences that are extremely advance. Until then what I can show you is rather limited. But first off I have to get you security clearance."

"Security clearance?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's going to be rather low to start with," Engel put on a pair of old fashion reading spectacles. "Computer on."

Immediately holographic screens appeared before Engel showing reports or pictures of people and things. Engel began moving the images around with his hands and brought up a new screen with an image of a man on it.

"Captain do you know this man?" Engel asked pushing the holographic image closer to Kirk.

"No," Kirk honestly replied.

"Perfect," Engel smiled. "Computer call Nila – Nila?"

"Yes?" Nila responded over the computer connection.

"Could you send in Dr Otxoa?" Engel asked his wife. "Captain the procedure for clearance is rather simply, but part of the it is having a healer present to make sure you are answering honestly."

"Why a healer?" Kirk asked.

"Because healers can sense the changes in the body that indicate that the person is lying." An elderly man answered Kirk's question as he entered the office.

"Captain this is Doctor Richard Otxoa, one of the best healers out there." Engel explained. "Dr Otxoa, this is Captain James Kirk of the Federation."

"A pleasure Captain," Dr Otxoa said as he sat in the other chair in front of Engel's desk. "Shall we begin?"

"Ready Captain?"

"Indeed, I am." Kirk said hoping to remove another layer from the mysterious Keepers.

* * *

"You have that look," Lady Mina suddenly said.

"I do not know what you mean." Spock replied. He was busy looking over the reports from his department in one of the science labs on the _Enterprise_. Lady Mina accompanied him back to the starship under the pretense of learning more about the ship. She was laying nonchalantly on one of the lab tables with her hands folded across her stomach and ankles crossed. She had spent the serveal moments examining Spock's face.

Spock's reply had earned him a hard glare from Lady Mina. Sighing Lady Mina returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"Something is bothering you," Lady Mina said firmly. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It is fascinating what human claim to perceive in others' eyes." Spock said putting away one report and picking up another.

"Eyes are the window to the soul. Besides I see a lot more things then what most people can." Lady Mina pointed out.

"Lady Mina," Spock began wanting to move away from the current topic. "If anyone were to come in and see you in your current position -"

"Pi'veh, I have been on this ship more times then I care to count and no one has ever caught me." Lady Mina laughed. "But if you are uncomfortable, I will sit in a chair."

She hopped down from the table and sat in a chair next to Spock. "Now will you tell me what's bothering you; you use to tell me without me prompting you."

Spock, seeing that Lady Mina would not give up the issue, turned to her to answer her question.

"I do not approve of myself withholding information from my Captain." Spock explained.

"Is that all?" Lady Mina asked surprised. "You will be pleased then to hear that Christopher is getting your Captain security clearance.

"But that's not the only thing you're concerned about." She also added when Spock returned to his reports.

Spock lingered over the reports before glancing back at Lady Mina. She had the same concerned human eyes that his mother always had – eyes that made what he was about to do rather difficult. He tool Lady Mina's wrist in his hand and pulled out from her sleeve a handkerchief speckled with blood, both fresh and dried.

"So how long have you known?" Lady Mina asked calmly as thought she was expecting Spock to know.

"When we meet on the planet yesterday your cheeks were rather red, I concluded from coughing just before I saw you and the smell of blood was on your breath." Spock explained placing the handkerchief on the table.

"I had forgotten that Vulcans had a better sense of smell then humans."She said almost jokingly.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Less then a month."

"You have not sought aid?"

"There's no reason to." Lady Mina replaced the handkerchief in the cuff of her sleeve.

"You are coughing blood." Spock stated. "That is reason enough to seek aid."

"For any other human yes, but I am not like any other human." Sh reminded Spock. "Besides, I am a healer – I am trained know if something is wrong.

"Nurse Chapel," Lady Mina suddenly exclaimed turning to the door of the lab. "Are we in your way?"

Standing at the opened door was, indeed, Nurse Chapel looking hesitated of whether or not to enter the lab. Her face had suddenly flushed red from embarrassment when she realized who was in the lab.

"I can do this in another lab if I'm disturbing you." The Nurse slowly inched back towards the door.

"You are not." Spock said. "The equipment is only in this lab, and you are not disturbing us."

"Thank you Mr Spock." Nurse Chapel said gratefully and she went to the equipment and instruments.

For the next half hour the three remained silent as each about their own tasks.

"You have my sympathies Miss Chapel." Lady Philomena suddenly said.

"I'm sorry?" Nurse Chapel was not sure what she had just heard.

"My sympathies," Lady Philomena repeated. "It must have been awful to wait for so many years then find him dead."

"Who?" The nurse asked though she was afraid of the answer.

"Your fiancee." Lady Philomena stated. She was sincere in her sympathy, Nurse Chapel could tell from the tone of her voice.

"How do you know about that?" Nurse Chapel asked defensively.

"It's been in the forefront of your mind and you've been thinking rather loudly." Lady Philomena explained. "I'm telepathic."

"I'm sorry – I'll try to think quietly," Nurse Chapel said hastily, returning to her work.

"Oh, don't worry about it – I was unprepared so I should be the one apologizing." Lady Philomena smiled at the Nurse. "I should be returning to Pectoris. Thank you Commander, for your time."

Lady Philomena stood from her chair and gave a small curtsey to Nurse Chapel and then to Spock. But as she went to the door her step faltered and she leaned her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Are you alright?" Spock asked rising from his seat.

"I think I might need a visit to you medical facilities." Her other hand went to the side of her face and she turned to face the Vulcan.

"Why?" Nurse Chapel asked going to the side of Lady Philomena.

"I'm being bombarded with telepathic attacks from Dunna-reems." Lady Philomena removed her hand from her face revealing a good bit of blood on it. "And they are quite near.

"Get Mr Harris." Lady Philomena instructed Spock before she fell on the floor unconscious.

_

* * *

Authoress' Note:_ I will be very impressed with any one who can id the two aliens Lord Christopher is talking to at the beginning and the alien language. I'm a bit at a lost with what to do with Christen Chapel, she keeps popping up in this story -- any suggestions? Also we will meet the Duman-reems soon so hold on to your hat!!

Translation: Yes, I know what is to come. Thank you.


	13. Meetings

**Title:** The Keepers

"I need to get her more stabilized before we can even think about moving her back to Pectoris." Mr. Johnathan Harris explained to McCoy.

"What exactly is happening to her?"

"It's a warfare tacit that Dunna-reems often use." Mr Harris began to rummage through his doctors' bag looking for a particular bottle of medicine. "They hate telepaths, I don't know why, but they enjoy destroying telepaths first before they go on to any one else on a world they are attacking. Lady Philomena's world was destroyed by them, and Dunna-reems seem to have a nasty habit of tracking down anyone who escapes their genocide to finish the job."

"Are many people on Vitae Custos survivors of Dunna-reem attacks?" McCoy inquired.

"No; most survivors want to start afresh so they colonize a new world." Harris explained as he pulled out a number of objects from his bag, non e of which was want he wanted. "There were too few from Epsilon, the Engels' home world, to even started a small colony.

"So most of those survivors came to Vitae Custos or went to other dimensions."

"Do you need a hypo-spray?" McCoy asked when he saw Harris pull out a bottle.

"Hypo-sprays don't work on healers." Harris explained as pulled out a black case.

"Wait, hypo-sprays don't work on your doctors?" McCoy asked in confusion. "I used one on her just fine."

"No, on healers, and no, it did not work just fine." Harris opened the black case revealing an old fashion glass syringe. "I suppose this does look a little barbaric to you, but it works."

"Yes," McCoy admitted. "Then explain to me -"

"Whatever you injected into was repelled by her natural healing defensive." Harris assembled the syringe together as he spoke. "I'll explain in more detail later because it just gets too technical for casual conversations."

"But healers and doctors are different?" McCoy asked, suddenly remembering. "I thought they were the same."

"I'm sorry- I forgot the Federation doesn't have the same concepts." Harris inserted the syringe into the medicine bottle. "There are two different types of healers, one is interchangeable with the term doctor, the other are people who have heighten healing process. The Engels are a rare example of being both types of healers."

"Then why didn't she ask for her brother?"

""He's telepathic," Harris tapped the air bubble to the top of the syringe. "I'm not. The Dunna-reems can't attack me like they're attacking Lady Philomena."

Harris went to the bio-bed where Lady Philomena laid staring at the ceiling. McCoy was able to stop the bleeding from her ears before Harris showed up. Now she was in some sort of a meditative state to keep the Dunna-reem attack from doing anymore damage to her person. After Harris injected to liquid into Lady Philomena, McCoy could see the girl coming out of her meditative state.

"Stay down." Harris ordered as Lady Philomena tried to sit up. "I need to see the extent of the damage."

"They'll be here in three days." She said as she sat up ignoring what Harris just said. "We need to get to work."

* * *

"In three days?" The queen repeated.

An emergency meeting was called for the Keepers' War Council after Harris returned from the _Enterprise_, to which Kirk and Spock were invited. The meeting hall was a large Baroque-like room with big windows that brought in much light. It's wall were covered in planetary maps of worlds that Kirk had never heard of.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Harris affirmed. He stood before his king and queen in a solemn manner. He was still in the same clothes in which he had treated Lady Philomena in and had specks of her blood on the jacket sleeve and the vest.

"Thank you Mr Harris, you may go." King Alexander said firmly hiding the fear deep in his voice. Harris bowed respectfully to the council and turned to return to his patient.

"How is Lady Philomena?" Queen Ramona asked just as Harris reached the chamber doors.

"She is becoming stable," Harris explained. "I'll be able to move her back to Pectoris within the hour and have the memory to the Council soon after that."

"Thank you." The queen gave him a small thankful smile as she nodded her head.

"Memory?" Kirk asked after Harris left.

"We have a certain type of technology that allows a telepath to, in a sense, 'record' a memory that can be viewed by others in a holographic format." Captain de la Luz explained. "In past encounters with the Dunna-reems, attacks such as this kind are usually given with a message."

"I would like to voice a concern of mine," an older man with white hair, who was introduced to Kirk as Admiral Ó Gallchóbhair, spoke slowly. His thick Irish sounding accent reminded Kirk of his Engineer.

"Go on," The King promoted.

"I believe that the attack on Lady Philomena's person was not by chance," Ó Gallchóbhair explained. "She is one of the few survivors of Epsilon, a planet that was known for their telepathic, or otherwise, abilities; and it is widely known that she is a ward of Your Majesty."

"That would also included Lord Christopher, would it not?" De la Luz pointed out. "He is also from Epsilon and a ward of the King."

"Which makes me believe the attack was more personal." The Irishman continued. "And the Engel family on Epsilon was one of the more brutally attacked groups out of the whole planet. Being only three days travel away from Vitae Custos would _not _prevent them from attacking more people in a similar manner. I would also like to point out that Commander Spock, though only a touch telepath, was in the same room as Lady Philomena and not affected."

"We never did discover exactly why m family was so targeted by the Dunna-reems," Lord Christopher pointed out. "Perhaps they are, as the Terrans say, 'finishing up the job'?"

"But why now?" Captain de la Cruz asked. "Especially after all these years?"

"Maybe trying to regroup?" Kirk suggested causing everyone to turn to him.

"Say again Captain,' Queen Ramona prompted.

"Maybe they're trying to regroup," Kirk said again. "Ambassador Engel quickly briefed me about the events concerning the Dunna-reem attack on Epsilon and how the Dunna-reem had heavy loses when the Keepers came. Perhaps it took them this long to reorganize themselves."

"That is quite possible," Someone had just entered the meeting hall and called across the room as she closed the door. "But Dunna-reems are not as tactical as that."

"And you are?" The King asked.

"My King has sent me in his place and sends his regards." The lady explained as she walked to the War Council. She was dressed similar to Lady Philomena but was more quirky in her style. "I am Miss Puck."

"Miss Puck?" Ambassador Engel asked. "As in Miss Chrysanthemum Robin Puck?"

"Yes Mi'Lord." She answered.

"Why would your King send you?" Engel asked.

"Amongst the other things, I am fully versed in Dunna-reem 'culture', for lack of a better word." Miss Puck looked slight nervous answering the council. Her eyes darted from one person to another, often going to the Starfleet officers. "I understand their technology better then my King, and I was the one sent on a recent reconnaissance mission concerning Dunna-reems and their connects. Thus I am a logical choice to send in his place."

"Then Miss Puck," Admiral Ó Gallchóbhair said with a smile. "Debrief us."

The rest of the meeting went quickly with Kirk having a hard time keeping up. The lady, Puck, went rapidly through her information leaving little room for questioning or any form of interruptions.

The new information did not lighten the mood of anyone in the room. It reaffirm the fact that the Dunna-reems where coming soon but Miss Puck did suggest that their target would not be Vitae Custos but another planet, maybe one one within the Federation – they were not quite sure. The person who had gathered that information was captured and tortured to death.

"The only thing the Dunna-reems could get from him was 'Ex luna, scientia.'* And with that they promptly beheaded him." Miss Puck closed the PADD she held in her hand and looked at King Alexander. "The agent's body was recovered some time later; it was rather difficult to identify him since half his skin was gone.

"Many of my people would like to see these creatures burning in damnation for all eternity." Miss Puck continued. "Amongst many of our reconnaissance missions no redeeming quality has been found."

"Are you going to condemn an entire race based on what a few of their kind did?" Kirk suddenly asked. "Are all Dunna-reems like this?"

"What you ask is a valid point." Miss Puck responded. "But my people have been observing them in our dimension for the past two centuries. And nothing we have found gives us hope of any humanity in these creatures. Ex uno disce omnes**, as my people say."

"I believe that is enough for now." The king said standing. "As soon as Mr Harris returns I wish to see him."

"Shouldn't he have been back by now?" Engel asked after looking at his pocket watch. "It's been over an hour."

"Mr Harris is probably just being extra cautious and under estimated the time it would take to get back here." De la Luz suggested.

"No" Miss Puck said grimly.

"What?" King Alexander asked.

"Call your ship." She ordered Kirk.

"Why?" Kirk asked suspiciously.

"Just do as I say and call your ship." She ordered again hastily.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_." Kirk called, but no response came. "Kirk to _Enterprise._" He asked more urgently.

"Sorry Captain," Scotty's voice came through the communicator. "We're having problems with the communications."

"How is everything?"

"Fine Captain," Scotty said positively.

"Have them check Sickbay." Miss Puck told Kirk.

"Scotty, I need you to check the status of Sickbay." Kirk ordered. "Communicate the status as soon as you get them."

"Aye Captain." Scotty said. "Scott out."

Kirk looked at Miss Puck who still had a worried look on her face. She turned to Engel.

"When did the Dunna-reems attack the Lady Philomena?" She asked.

"Earlier today." Engel answered confused. "Why?"

"I just need a time frame to figure things out," Miss Puck explained and began to pace.

Kirk's communicator beeped causing some people to slightly jump, the room had gotten so tense.

"Kirk here."

"Captain!" Scotty exclaimed. "Harris was found in Sickbay unconscious, and both Dr McCoy and the girl are gone! We've scanned the whole ship and there isn't a trace of them."

"Any idea how they got off the ship without anyone seeing them?" Kirk asked worried for Bones and Lady Philomena

"No sir." Scotty said sounding just as worried."And there's no record in the computer of them even leaving."

"How is that even possible?" Kirk asked.

"Very simple," a voice said as a barrel of a metal gun touched Kirk's temple. He turned to see the holder of the gun; at the other side of gun was a sickly looking female humanoid with grayish sick-looking skin, milky ice blue eyes with a mouthful of pointed teeth that were shown through a hungry smile. The clothes the creature wore were dark in color and twisted closely around its body revealing skin in strategic places. There were nine other similar creatures in the room standing guard over the War Council using various guns and daggers, each with an excited look on its face.

"Can I kill him?" The female asked with glee to the first speaker who stood near the door. "He looks fun to kill."

"Not yet," Kirk looked to the first speaker it was male with similar feature. By its manner and the way the other creatures reacted to it, he was the commander of them. "But when you do, have fun with it.

"I must say that I am most excited to meet these Federation people the Keepers' have been so excited about." The commander creature walked over to Kirk, each of them glaring the other in the eye."

"Who are you?" Kirk demanded.

"I am Sicarius, General of the Dunna-reem military," It said grinning from ear to ear. "And we're here to have some fun."

* * *

_Authoress' Note: _The Dunna-reems have finally arrived!!! I'm sorry for the long update and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter and would love to see a lot of reviews!!! Thanks!

*Ex luna, scientia: "From the moon, knowledge" -Apollo 13 motto

**Ex uno disce omnes: "From one person, learn all people."


	14. Discoveries

**Title: **The Keepers

Sicarius eyed Kirk a few more moments before he turned his attention to the King.

"Your Majesty," he said mockingly. "It has been far too long! When was it? Oh yes, when you shot me on Epsilon and left me for dead."

"I see that I must improve my shot if I want to make the end result a permanent one." King Alexander commented as though he was bored.

"For which I am thankful for," Sicarius pulled out his own gun that resembled a six shooter from the Terran's 'Old West' and pointed at the King's head. "Now I'm going to make this simple – where is the Epsilon girl?"

"Well you're being rather vague," The King retorted. "There are many Epsilon girls here on Vitae Custos."

"You know which one I mean," Sicarius snarled cocking the gun. "Where is she?"

"If you mean my sister," Engel piped in. "She is not here." The Dunna-reem holding him pressed it's dagger closer to his throat.

"Well – little Christopher all grown up and involved in war and politics." Sicarius laughed walking to Engel and stood in front of him. "I thought you had a distaste for war?"

"You cured that for me." Engel said calmly. He looked as though he would kill Sicarius if he could right then and there.

"Where is your sister?" Sicarius demanded.

"We assumed you had her," Admiral Ó Gallchóbhair said.

"If I had her do you really think I would waste time seeing you pathetic lot!" Sicarius snapped in annoyance.

"Maybe you just missed us," Captain de la Cruz jested.

"Cruz! I thought you were dead." Sicarius exclaimed.

"It's hard to kill a Keeper." De la Cruz said matter-of-factly.

"That's why I keep trying." Sicarius lifted his gun at de la Cruz's chest. The Dunna-reem that was guarding de la Cruz moved away with a giddy hiss. "Now I ask politely that you stay dead."

Before anyone realized what Sicarius had said de la Cruz was on the ground with a bullet hole in his chest and eyes looking blankly at the ceiling. The other Dunna-reems broke out into gleeful laughter as another plugged it's dagger into the dead man's heart.

"Again I ask, where is the Epsilon girl?"

"Why?" Miss Puck asked.

"What?!" Sicarius moved so fast to Miss Puck that no one saw him walk. "Are you really asking a question?"

"Yes," Miss Puck lifted her eyes from the ground and glared at Sicarius. "Why did you have to shot the Captain?"

"Because I wanted to." Sicarius said to Miss Puck as if she missed an obvious point. He grabbed her face bring her close to him to examine her closely. "I know not your face – who are you?"

"I am called Chrys," She responded. Uncomfortable with Sicarius' touch.

"Really?"

"Yes really, and I want to tell you something," Miss Puck said with a small knowing smile.

"What?"

"You shouldn't get me mad,"Miss Puck jerked her head out of Sicarius' grasp, she then grabbed the gun of the Dunna-reem that was guarding her and in the process broke its neck taking it's gun. Everyone else took that as an unspoken cue to break away from their Dunna-reem guard.

Kirk expected Sicarius to be angry and to start shouting cruses and promises of revenge but instead he laughed.

"Who do you think you are?" Sicarius asked disgusted.

"Miss Chrysanthemum Robin Puck," She said with a smile as Sicarius' eyes widen.

"An Elemental." They both said.

"Kill them," Sicarius ordered. "Except the Epsilon boy, I want him alive."

The Dunna-reems happily obliged the ordered. Kirk felt arms wrap around his head and shoulders in an attempt to break his neck. Kirk elbowed his attacker in the stomach which loosened the grip on him. Kirk repeated the action until the Dunna-reem was completely off of him and on the floor.

The Dunna-reem hissed at Kirk as it kicked at the Captain's legs causing him to join the Dunna-reem on the floor. Kirk saw the Dunna-reem pull out a slender dagger ready to stab Kirk but it stopped as a blank look overtook it's face and then slumped on the ground. Kirk looked up to see his First Officer holding one of the Dunna-reems' gun the barrel still smoking.

"Are you alright Captain?"

"Yes, Spock." Kirk looked around the room seeing that everyone else had taken out the rest of the Dunna-reems while taking some injury to their persons and were now crowding over the body of Captain de la Cruz.

"Andres," The King said placing his hand over the wound. "It's time to wake up."

Kirk watched and wondered what the King meant. He decided that it would be best if he left it let the Council say goodbye to their friend.

"It is not time to say to goodbye my friend," The King spoke again smiling taking the knife out of de la Cruz's chest.

"No, it's not," De la Cruz replied. Kirk stopped at the door and turned around in shock. He saw King Alexander helped de la Cruz into a chair

"How is that possible?" Kirk asked himself.

"As de la Cruz said before he was shot," Miss Puck said suddenly appearing next to Kirk. "It's hard to kill a Keeper.

"You look confused," Miss Puck commented looking at Kirk. "I shall explain – the Keepers have a highly advance medical technology and many Keepers have a fast natural healing process almost to the point of having regenerative powers."

Engel quickly walked over to Kirk as Miss Puck explained, but not before he motioned to Spock to follow him.

"Everything Miss Puck is telling you would have been revealed to you earlier before all this happen." Engel explained hastily. "Before ask anymore questions I simply ask that we go back to my office and allow the King to finish."

"Nila could you bring in some tea?" Engel asked his wife.

"Of course," Nila nodded and quickly went to her task.

Kirk and Spock were sitting in front of Engel's desk and Miss Puck was looking over the vast weapon collection on the wall.

"She'll be fine Mi'Lord." Miss Puck assured Engel as he sat at his desk looking tired. "She is quite resilient. Is this the actual sword or a replica?" She asked as she took a sword off of it's display.

"It's one of two," Engel said when he saw which sword Miss Puck was referring to. She nodded and returned the sword to it's place on the wall. She continued to look as Engel leaned forward to speak.

"There are several things I would like to tell you Captain," Engel said. "All I ask is that you wait until I'm finish before you say anything. Do we have an accord?"

"Go ahead." Kirk said; he hated being in the dark.

"About seventy years ago I went on a reconnaissance mission into the Federation. Yes, I am much older then I look." Engel quickly added when he saw Kirk confusion. "My first stop was on Terra to basically observe and take note of the culture. There I meet the Vulcan Ambassador of the time and his aide, who also his son, Sarek.

"I became rather good friends with Sarek. Believe it or not. I actually attended his wedding to Amanda Greyson, who is also good friends with my sister. Mina went to Terra to study art history where she met Amanda.

"So you might have guessed by now I've know Spock since he was born." Engel said as Kirk looked at his First Officer in shock. Spock kept his eyes averted from his Captain's gaze. "You must not be upset with Spock; he and the rest of Vulcan could not speak of the Keepers until now.

"You must understand Captain that the Keepers have been in contact with the Vulcans for a good while, and part of the alliance was that Vulcan would not reveal anything about the Keepers. So as a citizen of Vulcan, Spock's hands were tied

"Next I would like to explain dimensions with you," Engel continued. "From what Spock has explained to me you have experiences in parallel universes, correct?"

"That was classified," Kirk said pointedly now glaring at Spock.

"Captain," Miss Puck interjected. "Everything you think is classified the Keepers already know. Your Commander did not have to tell them anything – so that idea running in your head that he told Lord Christopher all your 'classified' information is incorrect."

"But he still broke Starfleet regulations." Kirk pointed out upset.

"That's not the point of this conversation." Engel quickly said before anyone said something they would regret. "This is not the point of this conversation. Captain, I – "

"Christopher!" Lady Nila rushed into the room and went straight to her husband. "She called!"

"Who called?"

"Mina!" Lady Nila explained. "She's alright, apparently she knew the Dunna-reems were coming for her so she jumped to the next dimension with Dr McCoy."

"Which dimension?" Engel asked.

"Mine," Miss Puck said amused looking at what appeared to be, if Kirk remember correctly, a cell phone. "I have just received a text message from my superiors giving me the coordinates for the next dimensional rift Lady Philomena and Dr McCoy will come through."

"You have service out here?" Lady Nila asked surprised.

"You be amazed what some of our scientists can do." Miss Puck looked up from her phone to smile at Lady Nila. "Your doctor is doing fine and is eager to get back."

"When is the rift?" Engel asked.

"Tomorrow," Miss Puck put away her phone and walked over to Engel's desk. "I think they shall be back in time for tea.

"You know you're going to have to bring those two along." Miss Puck added as she activated Engel's computer. "Make sure that they don't kill each other or say something that they will regret years down the line. That Captain can be extremely stubborn."

"Thank you Miss Puck for stating the obvious," Engel said sarcastically. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you the coordinates." She explained. "Now if you don't mind I am going to wash my hands of the Dunna-reem filth I touched earlier."

When Miss Puck left Engel looked at Kirk who was still looking at Spock in disbelief.

"I'll give you two a moment." Engel finally said. "Pi'veh I will be with Sarek if you need to find me.

"And Captain,"

"Yes," Kirk responded stiffly.

"Don't blow this out of proportion." Engel advised. He then left his office followed closely by his wife leaving the two Starfleet officers to talk.

_Authoress' Note:_


	15. Explain

**Title: **The Keepers

Engel kept his personal ship at his estate and he had to do a few pre-launch checks before they could go.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," Engel showed Kirk and Spock into his personal study. "Don't be afraid to ring the bell if you need anything." He added before he closed the wooden door. As soon as the door was closed Kirk turned to look at his first officer.

"How you not tell me Spock?" Kirk asked. "Even after the Keepers made first contact with us – why?"

"Captain, even though the Keepers contacted the Federation they did not release the Vulcan government from the obligation of keeping the alliance a secret." Spock explained. "I am a citizen of Vulcan and I have sworn to obey the laws of my government."

"Don't you find the very fact that the Keepers have been so secretive odd?" Kirk demanded.

"With the amount of advance technology that the Keepers possess it is logical for them to ease their introduction to the Federation." Spock pointed out. "Also Captain if I revealed my knowledge of the Keepers to you because you simply ordered me to, could you really trust me to keep the secrets of the Federation?"

Kirk was about the refute but he stopped to think about what Spock had just said. Even though he was still upset at his first officer he was forced to agree with him. Kirk knew that for now he was going to put his anger towards Spock aside until he got McCoy back, then he could think more clearly.

The study door suddenly burst open followed by a small boy running in.

"Uncle Clovis!" the child exclaimed wrapping his arms around Spock's legs. "I missed you!"

"Uncle Clovis?" Kirk looked at Spock confused.

"I will explain later Captain." Spock explained as he tried to keep his balance. Kirk could not help but smile at the sight of Spock with a child hugging his legs and his anger towards the Vulcan lessen at the comical sight. He could just see McCoy enjoying the moment and never letting Spock forget it.

"Markus I need to stand," Spock explained to the boy. Markus relinquished his hold on Spock's legs and took the Vulcan's hand.

"I've been trying to understand Surak." Markus proudly exclaimed. "I think he's too narrow minded."

"He reads Surak?" Kirk asked not sure if he was impressed or surprised or both by the child.

"Markus is a very intelligent child Captain." Spock explained.

Kirk looked back at the child who was starring at him wide eyed.

"Markus, your parents would not approve of you starring." Spock gently admonished.

"Are you Captain Kirk?" Markus asked in awe.

"Yes," Kirk could not help but smile at the boy.

"Wow!" Markus was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Markus!" Lady Nila quickly entered the room and rushed over to the boy. "You know you're not allowed in your father's study."

"But Mama I wanted to see Uncle Clovis!" Markus held tighter to Spock's hand.

"I am very sorry – my son has yet to learn the virtue of patience." Lady Nila said as she picked up Markus in her arms. He reluctantly let go of Spock's hand to wrap his arms around his mother's neck. "I hope he hasn't interrupted anything."

Spock looked at Kirk and waited for him to answer. Kirk smiled as he looked at Markus.

"No, he's fine. He didn't interrupt us at all." Kirk assured Lady Nila.

"Markus, you have your studies to attend, so say good-bye to Uncle Clovis and Captain Kirk." Lady Nila intrusted her son.

"Bye!" Markus waved to the Starfleet officers as his mother carried him out of the room. "Hi Papa!"

Lord Christopher kissed Markus on the head as they intersected at the doorway.

"I see you met the rest of my family," Engel said as he closed the study door.

"I thought you said you had no children." Kirk said.

"No children in society," Engel corrected. "In my world when one's children is not presented in society it is common to say that one does not have children. I apologize for the confusion.

"We'll be ready to leave in about two hours," Engel explained as he sat at his desk with a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?" Spock asked.

"I'm simply worried for my sister and your Doctor." Engel rested his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together. "Mina was in no shape to do a dimensional jump, especially mid space and with someone who has never jumped dimensions before.

"And I still need to explain dimensions to you Captain." Engel said suddenly remembering. "Please sit down." he motioned to the chairs that were in the middle of the study facing the fireplace.

"So, what are dimensions?" Kirk asked as he sat down looking at Engel who now stood in front of the fireplace.

"Dimensions are basically different universes," Engel began. "They are not, however, like parallel realities. Each dimension will have different people and histories in them; some histories may be similar and names may be similar. The only common thread that the Keepers have found is that humans are in every dimension that the Keepers have encountered."

"How many dimensions are there?" Kirk asked as the information was sinking in.

"To be honest, I don't know. I've been to at least five and twenty." Engel took a small wooden box off the mantel and handed it to Spock. "And since we are going to Miss Puck's dimension, you're going need to take this Spock. I don't want you going into cardiac arrest on me."

"What?" Kirk, again, became confused as he watched Spock open the wooden box and take a bottle of pills.

"We have discovered that if someone goes into another dimension that does not have his own race there he dies." Engel explained. "Miss Puck's dimension does not have Vulcans, but they do have humans so you will be alright."

"But Spock – " Kirk began.

"Spock is half human," Engel stopped Kirk. "Why do you people forget that one simple little fact?"

"To err is human, and he's human." Miss Puck said as she entered the study. "Everything's ready Mi'lord."

"Shall we?" Engel motioned to the door.

* * *

Kirk looked over Engel's craft; it was the same one that Engel had arrived to Earth in.

"Beauty, isn't it?" Harris said as he approached the Captain.

"How are you?"Kirk asked.

"Better," Harris smiled. "The Dunna-reems were too upset at losing Lady Philomena to be in a mood to kill anyone."

"I don't like people getting on my ship without my knowledge." Kirk said.

"I can imagine." Harris sympathized. "This all must be overwhelming for you. I still remember when I first met the Keepers, I couldn't believe what I saw."

"You're not a Keeper?"

"No," Harris smiled. "I was a stable boy in the service of an Engel before the Dunna-reems attacked. Lord Engel, Lord Christopher's father, was actually paying my tuition for medical school."

"Stable boy?" Kirk found that to be unexpecting.

"Yes Captain a stable boy, just like my father when he was younger." Harris mused over the old memories. "My father was a veterinarian, he took care, and was in charge of all the animals on the Engel estate and then some. You have a disapproving look on your face Captain – why?"

"The idea of servants," Kirk shook his head. "I thought humans had moved on from that."

"Everyone has their place Captain." Harris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't you expect you to understand Epsilon society in just a day."

"Harris!" Engel called over coming out of his ship. "Did you bring everything I asked for?"

"Right here," Harris handed Engel an old fashion carpet bag that looked like it was about to fall apart. "Be careful though, it's a bit heavy."

"Thanks," Engel took the bag and looked quickly into it before looking at Kirk. "We need to go now if we are going to make the jump."

"May the Creator smile upon you Lord Christopher," Harris said as they parted.

"Thank you Jonathan." Engel smiled at him as he hurried off to his ship followed by Kirk.

"Sorry I'm late," Miss Puck came into the ship soon after Kirk.

"What held you?" Engel asked as he secured the carpet bag.

"My people wanted an update." She explained closing the door behind her. She tried to get past Kirk but he was too shocked to move.

"It's – " Kirk began.

"Yes, yes, it's bigger on the inside then the outside.' Miss Puck said exasperated. "It's dimensionally transcendental – wonderful Gallifreian technology. Now can I please get past you?"

Kirk snapped out of his surprise and stepped to the side allowing Miss Puck past. He thought he heard her muttering something about a 'silly Terran'.

"That's odd," Engel said to himself as he went to the pilot's chair. "Get ready for take off."

* * *

"Do you play cards Doctor?" Lady Philomena asked as she artfully shuffled s deck in her hands.

McCoy looked over at the girl, despite how she looked Lady Philomena had made some improvements. It was just a little disconcerting to see the young girl with tired sunken eyes and graying hair.

Leaving the _Enterprise_ was still something that baffled him despite the many times Lady Philomena explained it to him. He thought back to that event.

"What?" Harris asked.

"Dunna-reems are coming for me; to take me somewhere – I don't know why though." Lady Philomena explained weakly.

"We need to alert Security then." McCoy reached for the intercom but was stopped by Harris.

"No, if the Dunna-reems are going to do something this risky they'll kill whoever gets in their way." Harris explained. "The less people the better. I have an idea."

"And?" McCoy asked.

"We need to get Lady Philomena off the _Enterprise_ that's obvious." Harris explained. "But we need to do it in a way that they won't be expecting."

"An dimensional jump from the _Enterprise_?" Lady Philomena ventured.

"Exactly!"

"Wait a sec!" McCoy waved his hands to stop the other two from talking. He pointed to Lady Philomena and continued. "You can't move anywhere without medical assistance you're still too sick to be moved. And you," McCoy then pointed to Harris. "What is this crazy idea you put in her head?"

"I'll explain later," Lady Philomena said as she got up from the med bed. "Will you be willing to be my medical assitance? I know you won't let me go anywhere without it."

"And I need to stay here to distract the Dunna-reems." Harris added.

"Let's go." McCoy conceded not seeing any other way.

"Doctor?" Lady Philomena repeated again refocusing McCoy on the present. "You seem to be distracted."

"Just thinking,"

"That much is obvious." Lady Philomena smiled. "Again, do you play cards?"

"Gin Rummy?" McCoy ventured.

"A classic." She began dealing out the cards between her and McCoy."I've always been impressed by you."

"Really! May I ask why?"

"You may," She laughed. "Spock has often spoke about you and what you do on the _Enterprise_. Anyone who can gain respect from Pi'veh impresses me. Also a doctor, such as yourself, who has seen so much and yet still keep doing what you do has my respect."

"Thank you." McCoy replied with a humble smile. "Another question, if I may."

"Go ahead."

"There's more to you then appears, isn't there?"

Lady Philomena mused over McCoy's question as she glanced over her cards. Looking at the Doctor she sighed.

"How much do you want to know about me?" She asked.

"Anything you feel comfortable telling me." He said as picked up his cards.

"Very well," She fanned her cards. "I'm from another dimension whose Earth was similar to yours with our society around your late 19th century but with technology from your late 21st century, it was our early 22nd century. My brother and I sometimes say we are from Terra because your world is so similar to our old home; plus we never got use to calling ourselves Epsilons. I was sixteen years old when the Dunna-reems attacked; my people were not expecting it. Up to that point my people's deep space exploration never revealed any sort of life forms – and we went out pretty far, mind you.

"I have always wondered what my life would be like if the Dunna-reems had not attacked my world," Lady Philomena said thoughtful as she placed a card down. "But what is done, is done and one cannot change the past."

"How old are you now?" McCoy asked placing one of his cards down.

"Isn't that a bit of a faux pas in your society to ask a woman her age?" Lady Philomena smiled.

"But for one so young it shouldn't matter?" McCoy asked returning the smile.

"Another point of inter-dimensional travel," Lady Philomena drew a card. "Time travels differently in each dimension; for example, we've been here for about three days, back in your dimension it's mostly like only been a few hours since we've left."

"How do you keep it all straight?"

"Daily planner," Lady Philomena joked. "Wonderful invention."

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ I did a homage to another sci-fi show that I really like. Can anyone guess what it is? Please review - it does help to know that people enjoy this enough to take time to respond back. Thanks! Happy Reading! Shout-out to Musingsage who keeps reviewing consistently - thank you do much!!!


	16. Transitions, Your Majesty

**Title:** The Keepers

Kirk did not know what exactly happen but he could tell that the space he saw through the screen was somehow different.

"We've jumped Captain." Spock explained as he consumed several pills that Engel had given him earlier.

"You alright Spock?"

"I will be alright Captain."

Kirk looked at Spock with uncertainty, not sure if Spock was telling him everything. He looked away and back to Engel at the pilot seat with Miss Puck standing close by. Through the entire trip they were speaking in hush tones in a language that his universal translator could not translate.

Not wanting to interrupt them Kirk continued his examination of the ship. Everything was bright and sleek with control panels here and there. The inside was most definitely bigger then outside by half, and it gave Kirk an odd feeling. Everything about the Keepers was odd; all the things that Kirk had scene with them defied his reality, taking him from a position of control and command which he was most comfortable with.

Towards the back of the ship there was an area that could be makeshift into a rec area, storage for food and access to the engines. Scattered throughout the ship were hardback books on various topics.

Kirk picked up on of these books and skimmed through it. The book was on the history of a planet that Kirk had never heard of; he was looking over a chapter concerning the planet's first space travel when he came across an old sepia coloured photograph.

In the photograph was Engel, his sister and, to Kirk's surprise, a much younger Sarek. The three of them were siting with the Engels flanking Sarek as the Vulcan and Lady Philomena were absorbed in a book that Sarek was holding and Lord Christopher, however, appeared that he just looked up and was glancing over towards the photographer smiling. Kirk flipped the picture over and found that someone had scribbled 'Second Anniversary' across the top.

Spock had vaguely explained his family's connection to the Engels to Kirk while they were in transit; Kirk did not realize how close the connection was. In the picture the Engels were leaning close to look at the book, Lady Philomena was even pointing to something on a page, and Sarek was saying something and did not mind the closeness.

Kirk replaced the photograph in the book and put the book back down.

"It'll take a few hours to get there," Engel called back. "This particular rift is rather far from the planet, but it was the only one that was open." He got up from the pilot seat and walked over to a cabinet and took our various bottles of different sizes and color and began mixing the different contents in a glass. "How are you feeling Captain?"

"Fine, why?"

"Most people after their first jump are usually queasy." Engel explained giving the mixed concoction to Spock who downed it immediately and returned the glass to him.

"What did you give Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Something to help with the transition." Lord Christopher explained vaguely. "Enjoying my book collection?"

"It's very interesting," Kirk confessed, but was still interested in the concoction Spock just drank.

"If you like there are more books downstairs to occupy your time." Lord Christopher offered.

"Downstairs?"

"I have a lot of room in here." Lord Christopher smiled to the dumbfounded Captain.

* * *

Lady Philomena and Doctor McCoy were passing the time by walking in the large garden near where they were staying. McCoy was not much into gardens but he was not going to let Lady Philomena out of his sight; despite the improve she had made Lady Philomena confessed that she was more tired then she ought to have been.

"Do you garden?" McCoy asked trying to make light conversation.

"No, Christopher is the gardener, I just admire his work." Lady Philomena smiled. "And you Doctor?"

"No, I just like to admire them too." McCoy said lightly. "You seem to be a lady of many talents, from what Harris was telling me."

"Harris is over generous with his compliments," Lady Philomena laughed. "He is a kind-hearted man."

"You like him?"

"I can say he is one of my dearest friends and I've known him since we were young." Lady Philomena explained. "Harris is like another brother to me – and to Christopher.

"It's funny though, Harris still refers to us using or titles even though we tell him he doesn't have to," Lady Philomena commented thoughtfully. "Old habits die hard I guess; Harris is also one to glorify traditions somewhat. My grandmother was like that,but much worse – always sticking to old habits and traditions. When I was being presented to society my grandmother brought all these old traditions that even my parents hadn't heard of them."

"Presented to society?" McCoy found the phrasing odd.

"It means that one has entered into society, can interact with it and even influence it." Lady Philomena explained. "Before that one is considered an child and does not have responsibilities to the entire society; one is learning social skills and proper etiquette until that point. And it's only after one has been presented to society that one may enter into courtship." She sat down on a nearby bench in an attempt to hide how tired she was, but the action did not fool the Doctor, for the moment he choose to ignore it until they went back.

"How old are you when this happens?" McCoy sat next to her to get a closer look at her hoping she would not notice.

"Around sixteen or seventeen years old, there's a big party where all your family and friends are invited to see you 'come into the world' as it were; I was sixteen." The last phrase sounded sad and Lady Philomena ceased talking and gave no indication that she would continued.

After a few moments of silence McCoy ventured to ask, "What happen at yours?"

"The Dunna-reems attacked for the first time using areal strikes destroying half the city."Lady Philomena heaved a heavy sigh at the memory. "My grandmother was killed protecting me and my mother."

"I'm sorry," McCoy managed to get out.

"It's a hard time to think about." Lady Philomena confessed. "Since that day I am thankful for everyone who survived, the people I meet everyday and the new friends I am blessed to know."

At that moment a under-gardener approached them. "I'm s'rry to interrupt, but I was told to tell ye that Lord Christopher's ship is approachin'."

"Thank you very much," Lady Philomena smiled to the under-gardener. "Let's go greet them Doctor and let us talk of happier things."

* * *

"Landing sequence finished." Lord Christopher said to the flight tower.

"Thank you and the King sends his greetings and blessings to you and your guests." the reply came. "Miss Puck?"

"I'm here," She said, she was sitting in the co-pilot chair.

"You are to report to the King as soon as you can."

"Aye," she said resignedly. "This is going to fun." She added when the transmission ended.

"I think you're worrying too much." Lord Christopher remarked. "You could not have foreseen the Dunna-reem attack on the Keeper's War Council."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Miss Puck retorted calmly. "Something else has been bothering me and I can't figure out what it is. It will come to me eventually."

"You two ready?" Lord Christopher called back to the Starfleet officers.

"I am very ready to get my Chief Medical Officer back," Kirk said.

"I'm sure you are," Lord Christopher said quietly that only Spock could hear.

When they left the ship they were greeted by two guards who eyed them warily. Their style of dress reminded Kirk of whimsical version of his world's medieval times, both wore a dark green surcoat with a black trim, black pants, black gauntlets and boots that seemed to be made out of rough leather. Miss Puck went to one and spoke to him in the same language that she had spoken to Lord Christopher earlier. The guard nodded and lead her away from the rest.

"This way," The other guard barked to the others, and started walking towards the huge ornate building behind them.

"What building is that?" Kirk asked Lord Christopher.

"King's residence," Lord Christopher explained. "You'll be meeting the King's wife."

The guard lead them through the building without saying a word which allowed Kirk to let his eye wonder around the ornate inside. The rooms and hallways were open with Baroque style frescoes on the walls that depicted landscapes, people and celestial beings, and ornate, but delicate, gold and silver vines separating the images. Kirk recognized some of the images from Terran mythology.

Th guard reached the destination and opened the door. The room appeared to be a throne room and greeting hall that was just as ornate as the hallway. The windows were generous in the amount of light that came in and the light danced off the gems that were all over the room hidden in the design.

The guard allowed the three men to entered before he spoke."Lord Christopher Engel, Captain James Kirk, and Commander S'chn T'gai Spock to see you Your Majesty."

Kirk looked around the room to see who was there but there was no one in sight.

"Thank you Lieutenant," A woman suddenly appeared from behind a column holding a book in her hands. She was appeared to be in her mid forties but had aged gracefully, her dark hair was loosely pulled back into a braid that draped over her shoulder, and she wore little to no makeup allowing her natural beauty to shine through. Her dark blue dress resembled Terra's medieval times with a whimsical twist with a leather belt-like cincher. "Hello gentlemen, I am Queen Convallaria.

"Your Majesty, it is good to see you again." Lord Christopher approached her and gently grasped her hand and moved as though he was going to kiss it but did not.

"Lord Christopher is has been far too long," She smiled at him before glancing over at the Starfleet officers. "Clovis it is wonderful to see you again. I see Starfleet has worked out well for you."

"It presents opportunities I find valuable." Spock said. Kirk noticed again someone had called his Science Officer 'Clovis'.

"Organizations like that usually have that effect." The Queen smile and finally turned her gaze onto Kirk. "With the aid of elimination I can safely say you are Captain Kirk, an pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand to him and Kirk copied what he saw Lord Christopher do moments ago.

"Majesty." was the only thing Kirk could think of saying that was proper.

"Let us not stand on ceremony please, it is not the time for it." The Queen begged with a pleasant laugh. " I am happy to report that Lady Mina is recovering, slowly but recovering. And the Doctor, bless his soul, dealt with an unprepared jump rather well; especially for someone with no training in the matter."

"I do have a question for you Queen Convallria," Lord Christopher ventured. "Concering the heighten activity of the Dunna-reems."

"If you are referring to them tearing through the dimensions," She said nodding in acknowledgment. "We have noticed it and we are combating it."

"My King will be glad to hear it." Lord Christopher smiled.

"Captain you have a confused look on your face," The Queen said as she looked at Kirk. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm still taking in everything I have seen in the pass few days." Kirk explained giving one of his charming smiles to the Queen. It was the Queen's turn to look on confused and turned to Lord Christopher for an explanation.

"He just got security clearance a few days ago." He explained.

"You mean the alliance is still in negotiations?"

Spock nodded. "First Contact was made three weeks, four days --"

"Clovis, do you ever simply round up?" The Queen asked as she smiled at Spock. Kirk noticed again the 'Clovis' name and again wondered why people were calling Spock by that name.

"'Rounding up' would allow miscalculations to occur." Spock responded..

"True but not everyone is as number orientated as your father's people." Queen Convallria pointed out. "I would think Clovis that working amongst people outside of your father's people would teach you to be more flexible."

"It is a difficult thing to learn." Spock confessed, much to Kirk's surprise. Any other time in which the situation was similar in meeting new people, Spock would be scanning and recording everything and asking questions at top speed. But Spock was completely at ease in this strange place and was almost allowing another side of himself to show; a side that Kirk and McCoy never seem to see or always tease him about.

Spock continued to talk with Lord Christopher and Queen Convallria, discussing all sorts of things ranging from things that Kirk knew about or had vaguely heard to things that did not even register to Kirk's knowledge.

There was one question that was nagging Kirk to no end when the door was opened by a servant.

"Dr Leonard McCoy and Lady Philomena Engel, Your Majesty." The servant announced before showing the aforementioned people in the room.

"I am never going to get use to people announcing me whenever I go into a room." The good Doctor complained as he entered the room. "Jim you would not believe half the stuff they got here!"

"I'm sure I won't" Kirk was thankful to see his friend was in good health and in good spirits.

"Dr McCoy here is all the information you requested," Queen Convallria handed McCoy the book she had been holding.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

"Information about poisons, chemical and biochemical warfare, torture techniques that the Dumma-reems use and how we treat the victims of all those things." The Queen explained.

"The more I heard about them the more I want to know how to help their victims." McCoy said fervently as he skimmed the book.

Kirk glanced over to the Engels who had went off to a cornner of the room to have a moment to themselves. He was surprised to see the changes in Lady Philomena; last time he saw her she was smiling, full of energy and had a youthful glow about her, now she looked tired, her smile seemed forced and the graying in her hair added to her drained appearance.

"Before you leave Clovis I have something that I promised to give to your mother last I saw her," Queen Convillria said as she grabbed a small wooden box from a table and gave it to Spock.

"Clovis?!" McCoy asked loudly. Kirk could not tell if the volume was effected from the Doctor's shock or amusement.

The Engles and Queen Convallria looked at McCoy then to Spock.

"You never told them?" The Queen asked surprised.

"It was never asked of me." Spock stated.

"You were always one never to volunteer information." Lady Philomena almost smirked.

"What?" Kirk finally asked.

"As your middle name, Captain, is Tiberius, Spock's is Clovis." Lord Christopher explained, who could not help but smile at the humour of the situation.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ I'm sorry it's taken so long to update; I've been working over Christmas (boo on people who go to movies on Christmas day!!!) and in a wedding that took up most of my time (I wouldn't trade that for anything though :D).  
P.S. I will be very impressed with anyone who can figure out what Queen Convillria's name means!!


	17. A Change

**Title:** The Keepers

On the way back to Vitae Custos McCoy had good fun ribbing Spock about his human name. It was only stopped when Lady Philomena was good enough to explain the reasoning behind it.

"The Elemental King has a rather thick Elemental accent. So after about a week of failing to say 'Spock' he gave Spock a name in ancient Elemental which happen to be a human name as well. The name 'Clovis' is one of great honor amongst the Elementals; it was the name of the first Elemental King.

"Amanda like it so much she made it unofficial middle name." Lady Philomena smiled as she glanced as Spock. "Most Elemental society refers to Spock by that name."

"You've been there before?" McCoy asked Spock. "

"I have travel through the different dimensions," Spock said in a flat tone just as the ship jumped dimensions.

"He was sworn to secrecy about his travels." Lady Philomena interjected before McCoy could ask anything else. "He hasn't been released from that vow yet."

McCoy nodded in acknowledgment, but there was something in her voice that had a edge to it. The rest of the voyage was spent in pleasant conversation and McCoy forgot the hardness in Lady Philomena's voice.

"I'm sure you need to report to your superiors about what has transpired." Lord Christopher said to Captain Kirk. "I can drop you off at your ship."

"That would be most kind." Kirk nodded.

Lord Christopher landed his ship in the docking bay with great ease showing his great skill as a pilot. "With your permission Captain I would like to come aboard and speak with Ambassador Sarek."

"I would also like come as well." Lady Philomena said quickly, going to her brother's side. With the pleading look on her face Kirk was not able to say no.

"I'll alert the Ambassador." Kirk said smiling with all the charm he could muster.

***

Kirk was tired with everything that had happen to him over the past few days and now he just wanted to crash in his bed for the next ten hours. He go into civies and laid down on his bed grabbing a PADD to read as he fell asleep. Sleep was about to take him when someone began shaking him violently.

Kirk grabbed the arms shaking him, ready to take on the intruder but was surprised by who was interrupting his sleep.

"Puck?"Kirk said trying to clear his fogy mind.

"Sorry to wake you." She spoke bored and flat making Kirk wonder if she really meant what she had just say. "But I need to know where the Engels are."

"How did you get aboard my ship?" Kirk asked siting up.

"Really Captain," Puck sighed. "I was expecting a more interesting question."

"The Engels are with Ambassador Sarek," Kirk answered. Without another word Puck left Kirk's room. Sleep had completely evaded Kirk and he wanted to know how she got onto his ship, so he followed her.

Puck found the Engels, Spock and his family in a conference room and all them had a confused look on their faces.

"What is wrong?" Lord Christopher asked.

"Upon my return my King sent me on an investigation north of the city where someone had reported some occurrences." She began to explain. "My search lead me to a rather disturbing scene. As you know Lord Christopher, there are many in my world who act against nature and try to control it abnormally. This place I speak of is a site where someone or ones were trying to do just that."

"I do not see how it relate to us?" Kirk asked.

"Please Captain, let her continue." Lord Christopher requested.

"I assume you are familiar with what 'Nex Furtum', correct?" She asked, her tone was neutral.

"All I know is that it's some from of taboo amongst your people." Lord Christopher attention was completely on Puck and worry began to show in his eyes.

"Translated into Standard it means 'Death by theft.'" Puck explained as she slowly began to pace around everyone eyeing them intently, looking for something. "It is an unnatural death in which a person's spirit is forced out his body and the corporeal remains and then occupied by another entity."

"That's impossible," Kirk could not believe his ears.

"I know you're not a man who believes in such things Captain," Puck said to Kirk but she did not her eyes away from the Engels or Sarek and his family. "But just because you don't believe it doesn't mean that it is not true." She then began weaving through the group still looking for something. "I discovered that the Nex Furtum ritual was performed and, unfortunately, done successfully. I believe this violation is related to you Mi'lord." Her walking ceased as she walked in front of Lord Christopher.

"Me?" Lord Christopher was taking in what Puck was saying. "Why?"

"I really don't know," Puck looked down at her feet and up again to Lady Philomena. "Why don't we ask the entity itself."

All eyes turned to Lady Philomena, mostly from confusion, waiting for an explanation from Puck. Before Puck could say anything more Lady Philomena pushed Sarek out of the way with great force, grabbed Amanda by the arm twisting it behind her to hold her still and in the process pulled the dagger from her boot putting it to Amanda's throat.

"Mina!" Lord Christopher shouted.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him. There was a change in her voice and eyes; her voice had become harsh and her eyes became cold and hateful. " If anyone does anything I don't like the Terran here is death at your feet! I am sincere Vulcan," She hissed as Sarek came up from behind her. "I have no qualms in killing her." Lady Philomena glared at Puck with disgust. "I forgot how much I hate Elementals."

"Name." Puck demanded.

"No." Lady Philomena spat back. "You have no authority over me." Slowly Lady Philomena edged towards the door using Amanda as a shield.

"You can't get off this ship," Lord Christopher pointed out as he got edged closer. "We're in the middle of Space."

"Why do you think I chose an Epsilonian to take, especially one of your blood." Lady Philomena growled. "The Royal Bloodlines of Epsilon are highly valued for their potency."

"What do you want with us?" Lord Christopher asked slowly.

"To play my favorite game," The thing purred. "I must tell you Lady Philomena was the perfect target; so much despair to feed off of and hurting you is just a bonus."

"As soon as you walk out that door security will be all over you." Kirk said as the thing got to the door.

"Like that's going to happen!" The things laughed. "Here's what's actually going to happen: None of you will follow me as I leave because you'll be too busy."

"With what?" Demanded Spock.

The thing looked over Spock and smiled maliciously. "My gift to you, of course. To remember me by." With that the dagger that was at Amanda's throat was now in her side with a red circle quickly forming around it. She pushed Amanda into Sarek's arms and left.

"Security I need you to apprehend Lady Philomena; she is dangerous and not herself. Proceed with caution." Kirk ordered. "Sickbay we need a medical team in conference room 23-i ASAP!"

As Kirk ordered his crew, Lord Christopher tended to Amanda's wound. "Hold her tight Sarek; I need to remove the blade. Help him Spock!" Lord Christopher began to order. He was finished as the medical team arrived.

"What is happening here?" McCoy asked as Amanda was taken to Sickbay for observation with Sarek and Spock following. Kirk glanced to Lord Christopher who was staring at his sister blooded stained dagger, and Puck stood behind him in silent support.

"I really don't know Bones." Kirk confessed. "I really don't know."

"She could not be found sir." The Security chief reported after several hours of searching.

"I could have told you that." Puck said exasperatedly as she continued to pace the ship's theatre holding Lady Philomena's dagger. The ship's computer had traced Lady Philomena's to the theatre but then lost her. Kirk had then instigated a ship wide search which had ended up fruitless.

"Discontinue the search and you're dismissed." Kirk said to the chief. When the chief left Kirk turned to Spock who was in deep in thought. "How dangerous is she?"

"Unknown," Spock said quickly. He was having a difficult time keeping his emotions from overwhelming him; to anyone who did not know him he appeared slightly irritated. "She's quite capable."

"We have a window of opportunity before the entity has completely figured out Lady Philomena's powers." Puck pointed out. "I saw about a week; for now it can just run, hide and scare the Hell out of us."

"After that?" Kirk asked.

"To quote Lord Christopher, 'Creator only knows.'" Puck began examining the dagger for the seventh time.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Kirk asked.

"A clue." She turned the dagger over again. "If I can figure out what took over Lady Philomena's body, I can figure out how to kill it."

"How are you going to get the entity out?"

"I'm not." Puck said evenly. Her remarked caused Spock to wince, faltering even more in his emotional control.

"Explain." Spock demanded calmly.

"For all intents and purposes Lady Philomena is dead." Puck returned the Vulcan's steady gaze. "It's best to think of her that way and to remind ourselves that whatever the entity will do with her mortal remains it is not Lady Philomena's doing." Returning her attention to the dagger Puck turned away and began pacing again. "I think it best Mr Spock if you went and comforted you mother; she just lost her best friend today."

"Go ahead Spock," Kirk assured him. "She needs you more then I do." Spock's face did not reveal anything to Kirk as the Vulcan nodded slightly and left.

"Thank you Captain," Puck said as soon as the door closed behind Spock. "I'm not sure how much longer he could have held out before breaking down."

"Mr Spock is much more capable then you give him credit for." Kirk said defensively.

"Captain," Puck snapped, suddenly standing inches away from the Captain's face bearing a disgusted look. "He just saw his mother's best friend change before his eyes into a bloodthirsty creature. How would you feel if someone you knew and trusted with your life changed like that?"

"I don't know," Kirk confessed.

"Then don't expect to know how your First Officer is going to act." Puck said softly. She turned away from the Captain still looking disgusted.

"What did you mean when you said you weren't going to get the entity out of Lady Philomena?" Kirk asked moving away from the personal subject.

"Because I'm not." Puck sat on the stage and rested her head in her hands. "There's no way to extract to the entity; if there was a way it has been lost to us in time."

"So what needs to be done?"

"It's very simple," Puck sighed. Looking up at the Captain she braced herself for what she had to say next. "We have to kill Lady Philomena."

"But you said there might be another way."

"I said 'if there was another way' Captain." Puck placed the dagger next to her and stared at it intensely. "It's not even known how the entity takes over. I – wait a sec." She snatched up the dagger and examined the hilt closely.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

Puck very careful removed one of the clear gems in-crested on the hilt and held it up to the light. She smiled as the light reflecting off of the gem and onto the stage floor.

"This, Captain, is the clue I was looking for."

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ I know it's been a long time since I updated any of my stories but I've been working on my thesis. So please forgive me, and please review to let me know you're still reading!!!


End file.
